Promenons nous dans les bois
by orianne T
Summary: Un soir,l'auror Potter est en mission une rencontre pas trop désirée... et des conséquences plutôt étrange. Mais pourquoi est il dans cet état ?
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**attention**, homophobes et gens sensibles... cette histoire contient des scènes assez osées...

vous êtes prévenu...

bonne lecture

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bordel, mais quelle idée ? Quelle idée brillante… je me retrouve dans une forêt plus qu'inquiétante, avec pour seule arme ma baguette et tous ça pour quoi ?

Parce qu'il y aurait eut des bruits suspects et des lumières étranges, parce que les sorciers alentours ont vu des ombres et supposent une planque de mangemorts.

Non, mais quelle idée ? Je me retrouve entouré d'arbres, en pleine nuit, je me gèle alors que j'aurais put être tranquillement endormis sous ma couette moelleuse !

Y va m'entendre mon patron demain matin… non, mais moi aussi… pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir Auror… je suis con !

Devenais Auror qui disait… je t'en foutrai moi…

J'arrête subitement mon discours enragé contre moi-même, j'ai entendu un craquement sur ma droite. Je me tourne rapidement, ma baguette pointée… rien !

Surement un animal !

Je n'ai pas peur… je veux dire, pourquoi avoir peur, je suis seul, peut y avoir un tas de créatures plus que sympathique dans ces bois charmants ! J'suis sure qu'elles rêvent d'une chose, goûter un de mes mollets ou une cuisse.

Non franchement… ça va. J'ai pas eut peur face à Voldemort alors c'est pas cette forêt qui va me…

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'étais un peu effrayé par Tom, mais bon, c'était quand même le plus grand mage noir de son époque ! Et c'est yeux rouges… beurk ! Heureusement que j'en ai fini avec lui, eyh oui, j'ai encore survécu.

A ce qu'on m'as dit, j'étais pas loin d'y passé, je l'ai peut-être rayé de la carte mais il est pas partis sans douleur. Pendant six long mois j'ai été dans le coma.

Et puis après, je me suis habitué à vivre à cela, et le ministère m'a engager d'office en tant qu'Auror. Parfois ça a du bon d'être Harry Potter, bon c'est vrai que je ne fait pas beaucoup de mission sur le terrain… j'ai négocié avec le ministre.

Je voulais pas être Auror, mais on attendait que le Survivant le devienne, alors pour dissuader des futurs rebelles et rassurer la population, j'ai intégrer le groupe.

D'ici un an environ, je me barre… et je verrai… marre que ma baguette serve uniquement à me battre.

Alors, pour ce soir, j'ai été hélas désigné pour accomplir cette mission… faut bien que je sorte parfois !

Encore un craquement, mais rien. J'ai réellement l'impression de perdre mon temps, je vais avoir une tête demain, ça va pas être joli.

Bon j'arrête de me plaindre. Bordel Harry, concentre-toi un peu au lieu de faire ta promenade.

Alors, je me mets à guetter le moindre bruit suspect, toujours rien… étrange. Je n'entends que des bruissements de feuilles, pas d'oiseaux, ni aucun autres animaux nocturnes. Vraiment bizarre ! Pour un peu et je commencerai à m'inquiéter. Je resserre ma prise sur ma baguette et avance encore plus profondément.

J'espère juste ne pas me perdre. Mais ce silence, c'est angoissant… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, je tends l'oreille, rien !

Je me sens oppresser, il fait très sombre… j'ai beau être un griffondor, j'ai assez côtoyé le danger pour savoir, que je suis en plein dedans.

J'avance lentement, tournant la tête rapidement, mes yeux tentent de voir une quelconque lueur, ou bien un mouvement… mais là encore, j'avance à tâtons…

Un bref coup de vent me caresse la nuque, j'en frissonne désagréablement. C'est pas habituel, mon sixième sens s'affole…

Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel… cette forêt n'est pas normale… pourtant je sens aucune magie noire, pas de maléfice… . Je deviens très nerveux… encore un craquement, derrière moi cette fois…

Je fais volte-face le plus vite possible… un courant d'air… mais rien. Je me retourne alors, encore moins rassuré quand je me sens empoigné par quelqu'un et fortement plaqué contre un arbre. Le bougre a de la force. Je gémis de douleur et tente de me débattre, la main se resserre plus sur mon col et me fait ouvrir les yeux que je ne mettais pas rappelé avoir fermé.

Oh merde pensai-je en voyant l'éclat luisant de ses canines. Il fondit sur moi, d'un geste brusque il pencha ma tête vers la gauche, lui laissant un accès plus important à ma carotide. Je sentis les crocs pénétraient ma chair, une brève douleur, pour ne sentir qu'ensuite du bonheur, mieux encore, une vague de plaisir telle, je me suis sentis balayé par cette déferlante de jouissance.

J'étais ravagé, haletant, gémissant, ses lèvres froides sur mon cou , me suçant… à chaque inspiration, un palier supérieur pour le nirvana et puis… la jouissance, tellement trop… si… je ne me rend pas compte…

Je suis dans une sorte de rêve, j'entends une voix qui me dit d'ouvrir mes yeux, je plonge dans deux orbes métalliques, froide, mais elles me brûlent, il veut la direction de ma maison. Je me sens faible, trop pour parlé, alors je nous transplanne, plus facile. Il me tient, on doit être à l'appartement…je ne sais plus… je sombre …

-----------

Il était tard, et comme d'habitude j'allais chasser. Il est vrai, que mes sorties nocturnes avaient alerté certains sorciers paranoïaques, mais j'avais à chaque fois la bonne idée de détruire les cadavres sur lesquels je me nourrissais. J'étais fichu si une rumeur de vampire naissait.

Je traquais tranquillement une proie quand un fumet bien plus délicat me titilla les narines. Il y avait un humain, et pas n'importe lequel… un sorcier.

Mon instinct de chasseur prit le dessus, pour une fois, j'allais avoir une proie de choix. Le problème, c'est que j'allais devoir dissimuler la dépouille. Un sourire carnassier orna mon visage. Peut-importe ! Tant qu'il était bon !

J'avançais alors doucement, ne pouvant éviter parfois de faire craquer des branches. Je le voyais avancer lentement, sa baguette en avant. Un jeune homme apparemment… hum appétissant !

Je sentais son odeur… divine, avec un léger soupçon de peur… parfais ! Un mets de choix !

J'avançais, le gardant toujours à une distance respectable, jouant parfois avec lui, lui causant des frissons. Mais la faim et l'envie me tiraillait, je décidai d'arrêter mon jeu et de passer à l'attaque. Je fis du bruit juste derrière lui et pour rapidement me plaçait devant. Il se retourna et me sentit passer contre lui, si rapide, un courant d'air… .

Avant qu'il ne revienne face à moi, d'une main je le saisissais par le col de la chemise et le plaquai violemment contre le premier arbre venu.

Oh oui… un jeune homme, bien beau, plutôt musclé… il se débat… je vais t'apprendre… je serre ma main et comme par hasard il se calme. Je souris. Ses yeux sont si brillants… hum, il y a de la panique à l'intérieur, bien .

Il a vu mes dents… je l'entends jurer… je renifle son odeur… réellement délicieuse. J'attaque. De ma main libre, je m'offre un accès plus facile à sa carotide. Je planque mes canines et perce délicatement la peau… je ne vais pas faire souffrir un si bel homme quand même.

Je l'entends déjà gémir, et je lape le sang qui commence à couler avant de l'aspirer pour l'avaler en de grandes goulées.

Oh … quel plaisir, son sang est si bon, légèrement sucré, mais tellement saturé de magie… j'en frissonne. Ma victime est déjà parti dans les limbes du plaisir, contre ma cuisse, je sens sa virilité tendu… il apprécie… . Il gémit encore et toujours, hurle son plaisir et jouit. J'apprécie énormément cette sensation, boire et sentir en même temps le plaisir de sa victime… délectable. Ça ajoute de la saveur… quoique celui-là n'en a pas besoin… . J'en suis troublé tellement ce repas m'as excité.

Oui, autant le vampire que la victime prenne du plaisir dans cet acte.

Je me recule légèrement pour voir le visage extatique de ma proie. Il est beau, des traits fins, légèrement masculin, une bouche rouge charnue, des cheveux noirs et… oh non… une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Oh putain, je bouffe le Survivant ! Bon, je suis mal. Je lèche rapidement ses plaies, elles cicatrisent déjà. Bien !

Comment je m'en sorts maintenant… je vais le ramener chez lui…

Je rentre dans son esprit et lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde, toujours dans un brouillard post orgasme, j'utilise mes pouvoirs vampiriques pour qu'il m'indique son appartement. Il a très bien compris vu qu'il nous y transplanne directement.

Surprenant ce gamin… je l'ai bien ponctionné et il trouve le moyen et l'énergie suffisante pour nous transplanner… pas étonnant qu'il est tué mon Maître !

Je le fourre dans son lit rapidement, sans ses habits… hum un corps charmant… vraiment délicieux en tous point ce Potter !

Je passe outre le fait que mon érection est douloureusement tendu et murmure quelques mots afin qu'il oubli notre rencontre.

Je quitte sa maison en me disant qu'il était vraiment bon, mais étrangement son sang m'a plus que rassasier… ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien…

Surprenant, vraiment.

Je rentre chez moi rapidement et m'empresse de me coucher. Les sensations que je ressens sont fabuleuses. Le sang permet de décupler les sens d'un vampire, souvent pendant quelques minutes, jamais plus. Mais celui de Potter est tellement puissant que le simple contact des draps de soie sur mon corps nu réussi à m'exciter.

N'ayant personne pour me soulager, je suis obligé de le faire seul. Quoique pour une fois, avec toutes ses… oh…oui… c'est bon. Je suis sur le dos, les jambes indécemment écartées. Mes mains glissent légèrement sur mon torse, me procurant d'intenses frissons, elles agrippent parfois un téton plus que tendu sous le plaisir. D'une main j'en torture un, le pince, le fait rouler lentement entre mes doigts. Mon autre main descend vers ma virilité et entame un bénéfique va et viens. Un mouvement lascif de mes hanches accompagne ma main.

Oh … c'est tellement bon… j'accélère… et quelques minutes plus tard je grogne et joui en de long jet brulant, poissant ma main et mes draps.

La respiration encore haletante, je murmure un « evanesco » et m'endort aussitôt en me disant que les Potter ne sont pas si nuisible que ça.

----------------

Je me lève ce matin, je suis dans mon lit, c'est assez étrange, parce que je me souvienne pas mettre couché… d'ailleurs le seul souvenir cohérent que j'ai date de ma balade dans cette maudite forêt. Etrange… mais bon je pense que j'ai dut être tellement fatigué que je me suis endormis directement.

Oui ca doit être ça !

Je reste encore quelques minutes dans les draps, profitant de cette délicieuse sensation. Mon réveil sonne une seconde fois… c'est l'heure.

Je me lève d'un coup… mais wooh ! Je retombe directement sur le lit.

C'est quoi ce bordel… j'ai la tête qui me tourne, j'ai les jambes qui me portent à peine… j'ai comme une chape de béton sur les épaules… bref… je déteste cette sensation de faiblesse. Bon je vais refaire un essai… lentement je me relève… bon ça va mieux. Je me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain, je regarde mon reflet… oula… comme je l'avais dit hier j'ai une tête à faire peur… de grosses cernes noires, un teint pâle… je me demande si j'ai pas attraper froid dans cette putain de forêt hier soir… ça pourrai expliquer mon état de fatigue extrème.

Bon, allez, une bonne douche, un petit déj' accompagné d'une potion énergisante et hop… au boulot !

J'ai mon rapport à faire au patron… et puis ensuite, des dossiers à classés, des ordres de missions à donnés… bref, une journée comme une autre dans le département des aurors du ministère de la magie.

Le petit problème, c'est que je n'ai rien trouvé hier soir, pas le moindre petit truc suspect… j'espère juste qu'il ne m'obligera pas a y retourné…

Je transplanne, et même si j'ai toujours une tête affreuse et que je me demande comment je vais faire pour tenir, je me dirige directement vers le bureau de mon supérieur.

L'expression de son visage me montre combien je dois faire peur. Je lance quelques mots qui justifient mon état et fait rapidement mon rapport.

Ouf, l'enquête ne vas pas plus loin, je ne retournerai pas dans cette forêt.

Je marche en direction de mon bureau pour taper un résumé de ma soirée d'hier. Je croise Malfoy junior, échange de banalités agrémentées d'une ou deux insultes.

Oui, c'est puéril, mais bon, même si il a refusé de prendre la marque et que son père ait brusquement retourné sa veste… on n'efface pas des années de haine aussi facilement.

Entre nous deux, c'est spécial, on peut discuter, mais il y aura toujours quelques pics ou sarcasmes… c'est comme ça… notre manière à nous de nous exprimer.

Je n'avouerai jamais que je l'apprécie… il reste la fouine, tout comme je resterai St Potty pour lui… on ne change pas l'équilibre des choses.

Bref, il n'allait pas épiloguer 107 ans sur la famille Malfoy… . Il croisait le père et le fils assez souvent au Ministère, sans en plus penser à eux.

Sa journée se déroula tranquillement, entre des dossiers et des formulaires.

Il se sentait toujours un peu faible, mais mieux. Peut être qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça passerai.

Il quitta le ministère à 18h et après quelques courses, il alluma la télévision, tous en grignotant un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

Vers 21h, n'en pouvant plus, il se coucha.

Je suis vraiment un petit vieux, télé, dodo et boulot… pas de vie sociale, pas de vie sexuelle… vraiment désespérant.

Je vais inviter Ron et Mione après-demain, on pourra discuter et rire un peu… .

Un parchemin, une plume… allez, un petit mot… salut, ça va… gnagnagna… banalité…. Gnagnagna…. Invitation… blabla… a plus… Harry.

Et hop, la même à Ron…, j'appelle ma Hedwige… et voilà, c'est fait.

Je vais me coucher, j'arrête pas de bailler.

Hum, la couette, c'est doux… et je vais pas tarder à dor… .

-------

Une journée comme une autre, vive la monotonie du ministère. J'ai incroyablement bien dormi. Pas de cauchemars sur une certaine nuit, rien… au contraire… .

Alors, il est vrai que je suis d'une humeur exceptionnelle. Je ne m'énerve presque pas contre tous ces incompétents, je n'ai même pas envie de leur lancé d'avada… je suis bien.

Oh non, je ne me mettrais pas à sourire devant eux… j'ai quand même une réputation a conservé…

Je me demande si c'est pas le sang de Potter qui aurait d'aussi bonnes conséquences.

Je l'ignore, mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui me fais frissonner de plaisir lorsque je repense à hier. Une envie sourde au fin fond de moi… elle concerne Son sang et la tentation de retourner chez lui cette nuit augmente au fur et à mesure de la journée.

J'ai comme l'impression que mon corps le réclame, que le vampire en moi recherche encore cette source divine.

C'est effrayant, mais il faut dire que l'expérience était très bénéfique.

Pourtant je dois contrôler mes instincts, je suis peut-être un vampire, mais pas une bête affamée… je me maîtrise parfaitement depuis que j'ai 5 ans et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais faillir.

Je suis au manoir, il est 21heures et j'en suis à me questionner… j'y vais ou pas ?

Je sais, je suis faible… mais son sang… c'est un tel délice, ses sensations… comment se priver d'un tel bonheur ?

Je suis de plus en plus en manque… j'ai besoin de le mordre… c'est vraiment étrange…

Il est minuit, l'heure du crime, l'heure de mon forfait. Je transplanne directement dans la chambre de Potter.

Il dort, très bien, ça va me faciliter la tache. Je m'approche de lui, lentement et précautionneusement. Je respire son odeur… je m'enivre. L'attente rend encore plus bon ce moment. Délicatement, je retire la couette de ses épaules, il bouge dans son sommeil et se retrouve sur le dos.

Décidemment trop facile ! Mon regard dévie de son cou, vraiment bien formé… légèrement musclé, muscle saillant… merveilleux.

Cette peau, l'odeur… oui… Je le chevauche prudemment. J'ignore si il a le sommeil lourd, mais tant que je ne l'ai pas mordu, il peut très mal réagir.

Je sens la chaleur diffuser à travers mes vêtements, ce corps sous le mien… j'ai subitement envie de le sentir éveiller pour profiter de lui.

Non… écartons ces pensées… son sang… je ne suis là que pour ça… .

Je m'approche de son cou, je lèche délicatement la veine… je goute sa peau … umh… si bonne.

J'ouvre la bouche, je pose mes canines dessus et je perce très doucement la peau fine… j'entends un gémissement.

Je colle mes lèvres sur la plaie, j'aspire, j'avale ce nectar… toujours aussi bon.

Je me sens terriblement à ma place, mon envie diminue au fur et à mesure de mes gorgées. Ce manque s'apaise, il fait place au plaisir… oui, je suis terriblement excité. A la fois par la morsure et ce qu'elle me procure en ressenti, mais aussi parce que j'entends ses gémissements… divin.

Il halète, se crispe, gémit de plus en plus bruyamment, il remue lascivement sous moi… c'est une danse terrible.

Moi-même,j'y succombe, j'accompagne ses mouvements et me frotte contre lui, je continue a boire, plus modérément, pour prolonger le moment…

Quelle douce musique… des grognements, des complaintes envoutantes… il respire la sensualité, le plaisir augmente encore… j'arrête de m'abreuver… je risque de l'achever. Mais vraiment… ce sang !

Je lèche les plaies, pour qu'elles cicatrisent. Il continue, se frotte a ma propre virilité… j'en peux plus, trop de sensations… ses mouvements se font plus vif… il n'est pas loin… je ne peux m'empêcher de lui mordiller le cou… c'est dans ma nature profonde… il halète plus fort encore… soudain son corps se tends et dans un râle il joui.

Magnifique spectacle, que moi aussi je ne peux me retenir… .

Ses yeux papillonnent, je le fixe et alors qu'il les ouvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres. Maudit instinct… tu me perdras un jour.

Après cet effleurement, je le quitte aussi rapidement… un coup de vent… et il ne lui restera qu'une vague impression, un rêve… délicieux !

Je rentre chez moi, calme, pas le moins du monde affamé. Je me couche rapidement, je me sens très bien.

----------------

Je ne suis pas encore totalement réveillé, j'erre entre le moment du réveil et celui du sommeil. Je suis bien, au chaud, l'esprit embrumé, c'est à ce moment que mes rêves reviennent.

Enfin, un seul… juste des sensations fugaces, rien de concrets… un poids sur moi, perception de lèvres sur mon cou… toujours très léger… dès que j'atteins ces souvenirs, ils se dissolvent. Ce que je me remémore parfaitement c'est la suite… oui, ça devient très chaud, érotique au possible, d'une sensualité étouffante… je suis ravagé par le plaisir… de tous les côtés…

Au fur et mesure que j'y repense, je quitte cet état semi comateux, je sens presque l'homme sur moi… c'est un homme assurément, son désir contre le mien… et Oh… mon … dieu… c'est tellement intense…

Je suis complètement réveillé à présent, je bouge un peu dans mon lit et constate que mon rêve a eut de fâcheuse conséquence… vais devoir changé les draps…

Peut importe… oui, c'est légèrement honteux de faire des rêves aussi érotiques et d'en jouir avec autant de ferveur… mais bon… rien que d'y pensé j'en ai encore des frissons…

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil passe a travers les lourds rideaux. Une brève vision : un regard gris-bleu d'une intensité soufflante… et rien d'autre.

Etrange… une réminiscence de mon rêve sans doute. Je quitte mon lit à regret, mais là encore avec beaucoup de mal. Je suis encore plus faible qu'hier…

C'set pas possible… c'est un microbe tenace que j'ai attrapé…

Les jambes qui ne me supportent plus… d'un « accio » j'attire à moi une potion énergisante, la bois et attend les effets.

Je me lève quelques minutes plus tard, toujours faible malgré le breuvage.

Routine de la matinée, mais beaucoup plus lente, adaptée à mon état d'extrême fatigue.

Au boulot c'est pas mieux, tous le monde me dévisage, j'ai pas une très bonne mine, j'avoue.

Ron vient me voir vite fait entre midi et deux, il me regarde inquiet, il passe le message pour Hermione, le dîner lui conviendrai mieux en fin de semaine. J'acquiesce. On fixe l'horaire et le menu rapidement. Bien !

Je termine ma journée sur les rotules, je rentre chez moi, mange et me couche directement. Je suis trop crever pour faire quoique se soit d'autre.

Je m'enfoui sous la couverture et m'endors.

-------------

Une bonne journée, toujours en compagnie de crétin, mais que je tolère de mieux en mieux. L'envie de Potter n'a pas faibli par contre. Je veux sentir son odeur, gouter son sang, sa peau, son corps…

Ce soir, j'irai à nouveau le voir… je ne peux m'empêcher… il est si bon…

Son souvenir me hante toute la journée, je suis apaisé que lorsque je suis près de lui…

Pas de doute ce soir, ni de prise de tête… à peine minuit a-t-il sonné que je suis déjà dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit encore je profite, je déguste… lui , et il prend son pied comme pas possible.

Le plaisir augmente à chaque rencontre, tout comme la sensation de manque… .

Mais il est tellement….

---------

Une semaine, une putain de semaine depuis son excursion… il restait faible, comme un agneau. Affligeant !

Ses amis lui avaient fait la remarque… il était très pâle, plus maigre et semblait émacié.

Il se gavait de potion revigorante, mangé souvent… mais rien n'y faisait.

Ses rêves étaient toujours présent, il prenait un plaisir hallucinant… mais ne se souvenait de rien d'autre, sauf ce regard.

Je marchais dans les couloirs, mon supérieur souhaitait me voir… j'avais pris des dossiers avec moi afin qu'il les signe.

Je rencontrais certains sorciers connus, ils m'adressaient tous un salut, mais paressaient alarmé.

Oui je suis fatigué… rien d'autre… rhoo ! pas possible !

Je percutai Malfoy senior et valdinguai par terre, mes dossiers s'éparpillèrent un peu partout.

Légèrement étourdis par le choc, je pris la main que me tendait Lucius.

Oui, même si je le portait pas dans mon cœur, trop aristocratique, trop sang pur, trop mangemort, trop border-line, trop fier de lui, enfin… trop Malfoy !

Je lui reconnaissais quelques qualités, une personne raffinée avec une prestance impressionnante. L'homme était très charismatique !

Je me relevais et croisais le regard de l'homme, bleu-gris.

Des flashs… la forêt, l'attaque… des canines… morsures… le plaisir… ces yeux… ses nuits… nos gémissements… mes rêves !

Je sentis une déferlante brûlante me traverser, j'haletai brusquement, mon cœur battant très vite.

Je le regardai, tremblant. D'un geste de la main, les divers papiers se rangèrent et rejoignirent ma main gauche.

Je le contournai lentement, ne voulant pas l'alarmer, toujours en le fixant dans les yeux.

Peu être dangereux, on sait jamais…

Un courant d'air et je suis plaqué contre le mur. Je frissonne encore plus… .

C'est excitant comme situation et m'en rappelle d'autre…

Un effleurement de mes lèvres et il recula aussi vite.

Oh non… j'en veux plus…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se détacher de mon corps. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, j'agrippai sa nuque et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, violemment.

Je gémis fortement. Lucius quitta mes lèvres et me mordilla le cou.

Trop…

« Oh putain de merde »

Oh bordel… Lucius… lui dans la forêt… vampire… pied d'enfer pendant une semaine… il m'a bu, pourquoi je suis faible… oh… c'est trop bon… .

Je perds le contrôle de mon corps… je me frotte à lui… oh… encore meilleur que dans mes rêves…

Puis soudain, courant d'air… il est parti… . Je suis contre le mur, haletant comme pas possible. On a rien fait, il m'a même pas mordu… et ben merde…

J'entends comme un écho dans l'air « à ce soir… » .

Ooh… je vais tout faire pour ne pas dormir…

Etrangement je ne suis pas choqué par la situation… j'ai l'impression d'être dépendant de ça. Quand je me couche le soir, je suis hanté par ce regard, par ces rêves… et je sais que s'en ne sont pas. J'ai hâte… Lucius est très attirant… et celui que je côtoie dans mes rêves est sexy au possible.

Maintenant que je m'en souviens… c'était magnifique, son corps contre le mien… se frottant l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il buvait… hallucinant… .

Je veux le vivre réellement, je souhaite le sentir, voir peut être plus… . J'en ai besoin… de ce contact… tous comme mon don de sang… je réalise que j'ai envie de tous ça !

L'attente de cette soirée va être insoutenable.

---------

7 jours depuis que j'ai goûté à son sang, j'en peux plus… tous les soirs je ne peux résister à cette envie… ce besoin… il me le faut.

J'ai tenté de me renseigner sur ça… lu quelques livres… et j'ai comprit.

Oh pas entièrement et surtout pas pourquoi… mais je cerne le problème.

Heureusement pour moi ! Il faut dire, ça devient insoutenable… son odeur m'obsède, je résiste… mais aujourd'hui j'en suis plus capable… je quitte mon bureau précipitamment et mes sens en éveil, je me guide dans les couloirs pour le voir, pour l'avoir…. .

Je respire… il est pas loin… oh comme c'est bon… ces effluves interdites…me transportent… je me laisse guider… et je le vois… là dans ce couloir.

Il est faible, pâle… mais tellement attirant dans sa faiblesse… .

J'avance rapidement vers lui, le bouscule… il tombe à terre. J'inspire son parfum… divin.

Je tends ma main, il l'a prend et se relève… ohoh… il croise mon regard… tant pis... il saura…

Je le vois haleter… intéressant comme réaction, il a chaud… vague de plaisir qui le prend… oui... ton corps se souvient pour toi Potter…

Il s'éloigne ensuite de moi… nononon… Tu ne m'échappes pas.

Je te plaque contre le mur, tu n'as rien vu, je suis trop rapide.

Un petit souvenir… j'effleure ses lèvres, brièvement et me recule.

Pas content, il m'agrippe et m'embrasse hargneusement. Oui… tu te rappelles maintenant.

Nos deux corps se reconnaissent, se frottent… je quitte tes lèvres pour un dernier rappel, direction ton cou que je mordille, griffe avec mes canines.

Tu gémis encore plus… bien… plus facile que je ne le pensais…

Tu acceptes… tu jures… mal poli va ! je te laisse… sinon, je ne répond plus de rien… autre courant d'air… je murmure un « a ce soir »…

Ce soir, Potter… tu m'attendras… malgré ton état… tu ne pourras t'en empêcher… et ce soir… plaisir suprême pour moi… je t'aurai enfin éveillé et consentant !

Il me tarde cette nuit, mon envie augmente d'autant plus que je sais comment cela finiras…

-----------

Je rentre chez moi, je trépigne d'impatience… je me lave, mange et attend sur mon lit. Je lis un livre, le temps passe lentement… je ferme les yeux et me vienne des moments de cette semaine.

Ils ne font que me montrer des instants fabuleux…

Alors j'attends, impatient comme je l'ai jamais été… tout mon être attends Lucius… oui, je pense pouvoir utiliser son nom… au vue de ce qu'on a partagé…

Puis, le bruit du transplannage. Il est devant moi… merveilleusement beau, une aura de séduction l'entoure, mes yeux le dévorent. Mon corps attend désespérément la morsure.

J'ai envie… je veux le sentir. Je ne suis qu'en caleçon… une partie de moi refusait de mettre un vêtement supplémentaire…

J'ai bien fait… vu le regard de braise que me lance Lucius.

Je suis calme et entièrement à sa merci, je suis incapable de faire autre chose que m'allonger et tendre mon cou.

C'est comme si j'étais soumis à l'imperium. Je regarde le blond en face de moi, il est dans la même tenue que moi. Cette vision m'enchante. Il est vraiment beau.

Je souris et il me répond… je peux voir ses deux canines et ça me brule… de l'intérieur… j'en ai besoin… je veux qu'il me morde.

Je gémis tellement je le veux…

Il semble comprendre et j'entends un « chuuut, j'arrive ». Il me domine totalement et à mon plus grand bonheur me mord.

Je ne sens même pas ses canines percé la peau, juste le plaisir qui m'envahit quand il boit, quand mon sang quitte progressivement mes veines. Il boit lentement, faisant monter le désir… c'est foudroyant… tellement bon…

Je suis apaisé, complet. Ravagé par autant de plaisir, je gémis, grogne, halète… trop de satisfaction…. . Il s'arrête de boire et lèche mon cou délicatement.

Je suis pantelant… insatisfait… je veux plus… bien plus…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça… pourquoi j'ai réagit ainsi face à lui…

Il m'embrasse doucement. Je goute mon propre sang, ce n'est pas si désagréable. Sa langue chaude caresse la mienne… c'est si bon !

Il s'éloigne doucement.

« Harry… il faut que nous parlions… »

--------------

Bien, ce soir… je suis un peu inquiet… si il n'est pas d'accord… je ne pourrai rien faire… je n'aurai pas d'autre alternative… je croit que mon Maître aurait jubilé face à une telle situation… ironique… je sais…

Bref… comme toujours, je transplanne dans sa chambre.

Je suis désir et envie… son sang m'appelle… c'est impressionnant le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi…

Il est seulement en caleçon… première fois que je le vois ainsi… il est très désirable… si beau… si bon !

Lui aussi me regarde… je lui plais ! Tant mieux… plus facile.

Il s'allonge et tends son cou… parfais, il est consentant et ne lutte pas… finalement, le lien est dans les deux sens… c'est pratique.

Je me déshabille rapidement. Il m'a vu et gémit encore plus.

Je sais ce qu'il ressent… je le veux moi aussi… il attend ma morsure… et je veux son sang… c'est presque douloureux.

Il est délicieusement soumit, le vampire en moi jubile… et moi je suis heureux.

Je grimpe sur le lit et murmure des paroles pour qu'il se calme.

Je suis sur lui, nos corps se touchent… divin !

Je le mords… il ne ressent apparemment aucune douleur…. De mieux en mieux… en plus d'accepter sa condition, il la souhaite….

Surprenant … et diablement excitant.

C'est très agréable, si bon… mieux encore… j'aimais ressentis une telle béatitude… je suis complet… il apprécie également… il gémit,respire fort… c'est grisant. Mais j'arrête.

Je lèche, je le regarde dans les yeux… splendide… yeux verts foncé par le désir… je l'embrasse tendrement… et oui… je ne peux l'éviter… j'agirai différemment avec lui… c'est ainsi… le lien.

Nouveau regard. Je dois lui avouer… il faut qu'il comprenne, même si il accepte, je lui dois des explications avant de terminer.

« Harry , il faut que nous parlions… »

Il m'observe attentivement, des questions plein les yeux.

« Il faut que tu comprennes dans quelle situation on est et pourquoi tu agis ainsi. »

J'ai toute son attention, parfais… on y va.

« Je suis un vampire, et il y a une semaine j'ai bu de ton sang dans la forêt, tu t'en souviens maintenant non ? »

Il acquiesce, toujours silencieux. Bien !

« Je ne t'ai pas tuer, mais fait en sorte que tu oublis, la morsure d'un vampire ne cause qu'une grosse fatigue, rien de grave… normalement !

Le problème, c'est que j'ai ressenti un besoin grandissant de ton sang. »

De nouveau un hochement de tête. Il ne semble pas trop choqué. Je vais continuer.

« J'ai donc continué à te mordre, nuit après nuit. Ma dépendance envers toi a augmenté, elle s'est développé… en plus de ton sang, j'avais besoin de te sentir, te goûter… je te voulais entièrement ! »

Il rougit… pas de gène … si j'en crois la bosse qui déforme son caleçon. Lui aussi en a envie. Ça s'annonce plutôt bien.

« Ce n'est pas normal… on ne devient pas aussi obsédé par sa proie. J'ai fait des recherches.

Il arrive parfois qu'un lien se créée entre le vampire et sa victime. Le plus souvent, c'est parce qu'ils se complètent.

Il semblerait que ce soit notre cas. Au vu de ta réaction cet après-midi et surtout ce soir, le lien est déjà fort. »

Je guette ces réactions… toujours rien.

--------------

Il m'explique pourquoi je réagis comme ça…. Alors j'ai autant besoin de la morsure que lui de mon sang… . Je n'ai rien contre… je me sens tellement bien près de lui. Je suis à l'aise, comme protégé et très excité. Il a qu'a pas me décrire qu'il veut me posséder… ça m'aiderait à me contrôler… mais bon… ça aussi.

Je le regarde et ouvre la bouche pour poser une question.

« C'est bien beau tous ça… je suis conscient du lien… dès que vous êtes en ma présence, j'ai qu'une envie… me faire mordre. Je ne peux plus refuser ou nier cette attirance, c'est trop tard. Comment on remédie au problème… je ne veux pas rester aussi faible tout le temps. »

Il me regarde assez étonné.

Ben quoi… c'est vrai, c'est trop tard… et puis… pour être franc… je vais pas craché dessus… il est très attirant le Malfoy ! Bien musclé, grand… on a envie de se blottir dans ses bras…

Bon , c'est peut-être ce mien qui me fait dire ça… mais, bon je vais pas lui avouer que je suis pas mécontent d'être lié à lui.

Et puis… donner son sang c'est jouissif… si on élimine l'inconvénient de la fatigue… je signe de suite.

Avoir la sensation d'être protégé, heureux, entier, et de chaque soir avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie… faut être con pour refusé !

« Il existe un moyen…

Tiens, il hésite… c'est peut-être mauvais pour moi… aiaiaiaiee !

… devenir mon calice ! »

Gneuuh !

Mon attitude à dut parlé pour moi car il explicite.

« Le calice est une réserve de sang pour le vampire, un petit rituel pour formé un lien, dans notre cas, il est différent car le lien est déjà formé. Le métabolisme de calice s'adapte, il produit plus de sang. Moins de fatigue donc…

Il n'a toujours pas fini, je le sens… c'est étrange de voir Lucius Malfoy en caleçon dans mon lit hésité…

… le calice d'un vampire lui permet d'assouvir un autre besoin, souvent associer à la morsure : du sexe ! »

A ce mot, nouvelle vague de chaleur… ooh oui… j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ca doit faire après une morsure… ou … olalalalalala… pendant la morsure… oh putain de bordel de merde… ça doit être tellement bon !

-----------

Il devient tous rouge… il est mignon comme ça, une odeur de désir envahit la pièce… penserai-t-il à nous ?

Peut-importe… j'ai été pitoyable, j'ai hésité à lui parlé, j'appréhendé comme un imbécile sa réaction au sujet du calice… je n'agis pas comme un vrai Malfoy…

Saloperie de lien…

Tiens, il bafouille quelque chose…

« c… comment se déroule le rituel ? »

Oh… excellent… je n'aurais pas à le tuer… il confir… euh… c'est pas sur… demandons.

« Tu serais d'accord pour devenir mon calice ? »

Oui, bon j'aurais pu être froid, et ne pas paraître si peu sûr de moi… pathétique.

Il me fixe, les yeux brulant de désir… ouh… je vais lui sauter dessus si il continue.

« Mr Malfoy…

Je le coupe… au point ou on en ai…

« Lucius ! »

… Lucius, comment dire… je ne suis pas réticent à devenir votre calice, tout simplement parce que j'accepte le lien parfaitement… cette attirance, ces nuits… tout… votre magnétisme, votre corps… vous êtes quelqu'un de magnifique. J'aime les hommes et vous êtes un bel homme.

Le seul problème qui me préoccupe, c'est l'attitude que nous aurons face à l'autre. Quelles relations nous entretiendrons ? »

Dire que je suis étonné… c'est faible.

Harry est gay, il accepte tous… tous mon être jubile. Je m'autorise même à sourire… un vrai !

Qui fait de l'effet … bien ! Dernière explication et ensuite…

« Nous serons un couple normal pour les autres, il y a un rapport dominant avec le calice, il s'exprime seulement durant la morsure et l'acte sexuel. En dehors… rien. Sauf si il y a une claire rébellion du statut du calice… »

Il semble heureux.

« Bien… des efforts en perspectives… »

J'acquiesce, mais vois bien qu'il est pour. Son regard le trahis.

Je n'en peux plus… je dois quand même lui expliquer le rituel… mais son regard, ses attitudes… il m'aguiche… umh… joueur en plus….

Décidément plein de surprise Potter… j'aime !

-------------------

Je lui lance des œillades enflammées, je le veux… je veux ce lien… je souhaite devenir son calice…

C'est impressionnant … combien à présent ce n'est plus sa morsure dont j'ai besoin, mais de son corps… de sa chaleur.

Il a comprit, il se jette sur moi, et m'embrasse violemment.

Dance de langues, découverte… je me laisse faire… j'apprécie, me délecte des sensations. Il quitte ma bouche rapidement. Il halète autant que moi.

« Rituel… tu bois mon sang… termine par union du corps »

A ces mots… je tremble… oh putain… mon bassin vient à l'encontre du sien pour lui faire comprendre que j'attends que ça.

On gémit ensemble.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus doucement. Il dérive ensuite vers mon cou, ses canines griffent ma peau… j'en peux plus… je le veux… j'en ai besoin.

Je suis brûlant. Jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Il se mord le poignet et me le plaque sur la bouche. J'avale, je lèche… je me gave de ce nectar… nous gémissons tous les deux.

Je sens son sang parcourir mon corps m'embrassant encore plus. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux sous la douleur… ça fait mal… je hurle.

Il me caresse, me murmure des mots réconfortants. Je me fixe à cette litanie et refait surface… je dois toujours boire… ca s'atténue… mais j'ai quand même mal.

Il m'enlève son poignet et je soupire de bonheur.

Brusquement il me retire mon caleçon. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus le sien. Nos deux érections se touchent… woh !

Nos corps tentent de fusionner, ils se frottent et je ressens le besoin intense de le sentir en moi… ça ma ravage… je ne veux que ça.

Il m'embrasse furieusement, je le laisse faire, passif. Mes mains le caresse, je le découvre, il m'excite. Me touche, laisse des traînées brulantes… je me consume littéralement. Il titille mes tétons.. oh… douce torture !

Sa main descend plus bas… et waouh… il me touche… mouvement rapide de va et vient… je me cambre… souhaite plus de contact… je le supplie de me prendre.

Sa main quitte mon sexe terriblement tendu. Je me relève à moitié. Il est à califourchon sur moi… aussi excité que moi et diablement bandant.

Il est l'image même de la luxure… il me tend trois doigts. Je le gobbe littéralement et les suce comme si c'était son sexe. Il grogne.

Oh oui… c'est tellement bon.

Il les retire, m'allonge. Un des doigts taquine mon entrée… j'en peux plus…je bouge mon bassin pour qu'il me pénètre… je le supplie encore… je geins…

Tous mon corps, mon âme le veut… je ne serais apaisé que lorsqu'il m'aura prit.

Je cri… oh mon dieu… c'est délicieusement bon… je le sens farfouiller en moi… inquisiteur et taquin… vite rejoint par un autre… et un troisième… et c'est foutrement bon.

Je l'aide, je ne peux résisté, mes hanches se meuvent… mais ils se retirent.

Je me sens vide… froid… je n'aime pas… je grogne mon mécontentement.

Ses mains m'agrippent par le bassin, il me tire vers lui. Se positionne, et d'un coup il me pénètre.

Je hurle… trop… tellement… il bouge… c'est… paradis.

Je monte encore… oh… fantastique vague de plaisir dans mes reins… encore et encore… il accélère et c'est la plénitude… complet… enfin… il gémit aussi de plus en plus fort… ou c'est peut-être moi… je grimpe encore… et explose…

Magnifique et foudroyant orgasme.

-----------

Oui… il joue, je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse… je ne résiste presque plus… il faut le faire… j'ai besoin de le prendre… je marmonne en quelques mots le déroulement du rituel et capture sa bouche encore…

Oui… il en a envie… il tremble et empeste le désir… il me veut et cette perspective est terrible pour moi… je ne me retient plus. Les dernières barrières sautent. Je deviens quand même plus doux…ne pas blesser son futur calice…

Une des conséquences du lien…

Je me mords le poignet et lui fait boire mon sang… il le fait avidement. Je suis heureux qu'il accepte ainsi… j'en suis d'autant plus excité. Il hurle de souffrance.

Les transformations… c'est douloureux ! je le rassure, lui parle… il doit quand même continuer à boire… c'est essentiel pour le rituel… il le fait… .

Je sens que c'est suffisant, je l'enlève et lui retire son caleçon… le mien a disparu d'un geste de la main. On se frotte l'un l'autre, il doit ressentir le besoin… c'est à ce moment que je le ferai mien… rien que d'y penser… je durcis encore… c'est terrible… . je l'embrasse furieusement… ça y est… il me veux, je dois lui montrer que je domine… je le marque, le goute… il ne fait rien, me caresse sensuellement et cette passivité me trouble encore plus.

Je l'embrasse partout, le touche … il m'appartient en entier. Je laisse mon empreinte sur son corps.

Je prends sa virilité en main et lui montre combien il est a ma merci… il se cambre… m'offrant encore plus de lui… parfais !

Il me supplie… oh quel douce musique à mes oreilles. Il se lève… indécent, tellement beau… je lui tends trois doigts, il s'empresse de les sucer… douce torture… langue délicieuse… bonheur… .

Je le pousse délicatement sur le lit et m'empresse de le préparer.

Les deux, on a besoin de ça… il le souhaite et en a besoin… achevé le rituel… calmé la passion et l'envie… nécessité de le faire. Je le prend par les hanches, place mon sexe devant son intimité et d'un coup de bassin je le pénètre. Il hurle et un râle d'extase sort de ma bouche.

Oh oui… j'ai perdu le contrôle… plus d'apparence… il n'y a que nous deux baignant dans un océan de sensation fabuleuse.

Il cri, je gémis, on grogne… il hurle lorsque je touche sa prostate…

Je me sens bien ainsi… dévoré par la passion, complet. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent, il m'accompagne… dans un dernier va et vient il joui.

Il est splendide, ainsi cambré, hurlant son plaisir, dévoré entièrement par son orgasme… cet abandon… c'est … je ne peux pas me retenir plus… il est si beau, si bon… si étroit quand ses chairs se rétractent sur mon membre. J'explose en lui … trop…tellement… mien !

----------

Je crois qu'on s'est endormis tous les deux après ça… je ne me rappelle plus.

Je sais par contre combien j'étais bien dans ses bras lorsque je me suis réveillé. Ce corps chaud et doux… je l'observe… il est beau quand il dort, détendu… magnifique.

On est lié… pour pas mal de temps… va falloir être conciliant… mais bon, si le sexe est toujours somme ça… si on s'entend pour ça… on peut le faire pour le reste ?

Je pense… et puis… je ne le connais pas vraiment… juste une façade…

Oh… il me regarde… il me sourit… si beau !

« Bonjour » me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Je lui réponds.

Oui je crois que je pourrai faire des efforts…

Le plus dur va être de l'annoncer à mes amis… et à la communauté sorcière.

Mais j'ai confiance.

Je me serre contre lui, l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et me lève en lui faisant un sourire taquin.

« Je vais prendre ma douche… et je prépare le petit déjeuner… tu veux quelques choses en particulier ? »

----------

Il fait chaud, je sens Harry contre moi… je suis bien.

Les premiers temps seront surement difficile… Je suis pas facile à vivre… et très exigeant… je suis un Malfoy quand même… mais c'est mon calice, et le faire souffrir me fait du mal… donc le maitre mot seras concession.

J'ouvre les yeux, il me regarde tendrement, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il est beau, innocent… enfin pas tellement vu ce qu'on à fait hier soir… mais tellement… simple. Tiens il m'a vu. Je lui souris.

Quoi… j'ai envie de lui sourire… car quand je le fait, il me souri aussi… et bon jamais je l'avouerai… mais je veux garder ses sourires pour moi, seulement. Je lui dis « bonjour » et l'embrasse tendrement.

Je crois qu'avec lui… ça seras différent. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, de le rendre heureux… a cause du lien évidemment !

Foutu lien… c'est de sa faute…. .

Il me colle contre lui, je suis béat… je me ramolli… un baiser sur le front et me quitte.

Oh… tu vas où là ?... me laisse pas… oh et ce sourire… c'est pas possible…

Umh… une douche… j'arriiiive…. .

Je me lève également et le suis. Il rit et c'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu avec ses gémissements.

Je crois que je vais vite m'habituer à ce griffondor … il est plutôt vicieux et joueur le bougre… .

Vraiment, vraiment surprenant pour un Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the end...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour;

Voilà la suite tant attendue…

Le dernier chapitre arrivera sous peu… .

Merci à tous et à toutes pour les messages enthousiastes et encourageant pour écrire la suite.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre deux. : Tant qu'le vampire n'y est pas !

Le lendemain après le rituel, j'ai envoyé un hibou à mon patron, prétextant une grosse fatigue.

De toute façon, vu l'état que j'avais hier… il ne pouvait pas nier, ni me reprocher quoique se soit.

Je me rappelle encore cette douce journée. Lucius s'est lui aussi porté pâle. Nous en avons profité pour mieux nous connaître.

Bon d'accord, on a surtout fait l'amour dans chaque pièce de mon appartement.

Il n'est pas très grand, j'avoue… enfin c'est surtout Lucius qui a fait une vilaine grimace quand il l'a visité. Ben oui… l'es moldu mon appartement !

Le plus drôle fut quand même sa réaction devant le micro onde ! A mourir de rire… son air perplexe devant le « cube métallique ».

Il est resté fasciné pendant quelques secondes quand il a vu mon mug tourner dans la boite.

Il a eut du mal à cacher son étonnement à la vision de l'eau chaude.

La télévision lui a fait un drôle d'effet, et il m'a posé des questions sur l'utilité de ses objets et leur fonctionnement.

J'ai été très étonné… comme quoi, il faisait des efforts.

L'après midi fut tranquille, entrecoupé par des câlins et des activités plus physique.

Je me sentais bien avec lui, dans ses bras. Il était doux envers moi.

Nous n'avons pas évoqué notre relation… rien. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Nous étions bien tous les deux, dans notre bulle, à l'abri des autres. Nous avons vécus pleinement cette journée, profitant au maximum de l'autre.

Evidemment, il a toujours une fin aux bonnes choses. Vers 21H, après avoir mangé ensemble, nous sommes montés dans ma chambre. Il m'a allongé délicatement dans mon lit, m'a déshabillé.

« Je vais te mordre et ensuite te faire miens de la plus merveilleuses des façons Harry »

Je sentais à travers le tissu de sa chemise sa propre chaleur, elle m'incendiait.

Je lui enlevais à mon tours ses habits et m'allongé délicatement sur le lit.

J'étais terriblement bien, je le dévorais des yeux, son corps si magnifique, sa peau délicieuse… je l'attendais !

L'expérience fut fabuleusement bonne. Je donnais mon sang consciemment et volontairement, le plaisir augmentant à chacune de ses goulées. Je n'avais conscience que de sa bouche dans mon cou. Mais, j'ai vite ressenti autre chose… une présence en moi…

Tellement perdu dans le plaisir de la morsure il en avait profité pour me pénétrer.

Et … ces sensations… son corps vissé au mien, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre sensuellement… divin.

---------------------------------

J'avoue que même si l'appartement de Harry…. Oui je ne peux que l'appeler ainsi vu le temps que nous allons passer ensemble…

Bref, son appartement est ridiculement petit, pleins d'étranges machine moldues. D'accord, elles sont bizarre au premier abord, mais s'avère très pratique et intéressante.

De toute façon, un Malfoy ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose.

Il n'empêche que mon calice est très doué et nous partageons le même appétit pour les plaisirs de la chair !

Nous avons passé une journée charmante, occupé par de nombreuses activités, bon … peu diversifiée je l'accorde… mais très sympathique.

Harry est d'une compagnie agréable, nous avons discuté brièvement durant cette journée, mais il semble intelligent et pas si griffondor.

Vraiment que de surprise avec lui !

Bien entendu, en début de soirée, il m'a fallut manger…

C'est en compagnie de mon amant, que nous somme montés dans sa chambre. Je lui ai fait part de mes intentions « dîner et sexe ». Il a eut l'air très réceptif à cette idée.

Il s'est allongé après m'avoir retiré mes vêtements. Toujours très attentionné mon calice !

Je l'ai mordu délicatement. Comme toujours nous avons sombré dans les délices du plaisir que procure un tel acte.

Il est vrai que la sensation est différente, encore plus importante. Le plaisir que je retire à boire son sang est indescriptible.

Je suis excité et les gémissements de Harry n'aide en rien mon état. Il se laisse aller, noyé entièrement dans ce que je fais.

Je peux sentir, grâce au lien son excitation, en plus de sa virilité ferme contre ma cuisse.

Il se frotte à moi, cherchant à fusionner avec mon corps… je n'en peux plus. Toujours accroché à son cou, avalant son sang si gouteux, je m'enfonce lentement en lui.

C'est terrible… le vampire en moi est comblé, je domine totalement Harry, il est à ma merci et pourtant si réceptif à ce que je lui fais… c'est bon.

J'entame un va et vient lent, son sexe est coincé entre nos deux corps et il subit le même mouvement. Mon calice gémit et se meut avec moi.

Nous gémissons de concert, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Le rythme s'accélère, nous voulons plus… alors mes coups de hanches sont plus rapide, précis, touche a chaque fois sa prostate…

Il cri son plaisir sans aucune retenu… je le trouve splendide. Je lèche la morsure et augmente d'un cran la vitesse … il se cambre, cherchant le plus de contact avec mon sexe qui s'enfonce brutalement en lui…

Il jouit violemment, hurlant mon nom. Je viens quelque seconde plus tard…

Il est délicieux.

Je garde son corps en sueurs contre moi, il halète bruyamment et progressivement s'endort ainsi dans mes bras.

Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le front et quitte le lit.

Je m'habille rapidement et le couvre précautionneusement de sa couette moelleuse.

Il est mignon ainsi, à dormir… vivre avec lui ne seras pas compliqué si c'est toujours ainsi…

Je suis certain qu'avec des efforts… j'écris un petit mot, lui expliquant que je suis partit et de venir me voir demain à mon bureau au ministère pour déjeuner ensemble.

Il faut que nous discutons... à savoir comment nous allons faire pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon fils, la communauté sorcière et surtout ses amis !

Douloureuse perspective…

---------

Je me lève…. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis une semaine.

Pas de mal de tête… Frais comme un gardon si on peut dire…

Je suis seul… c'est étrange. La place à mes côtés est froide… Lucius aurait-il dormit ailleurs ?

Je vois un morceau de parchemin… il n'a pas dormi avec moi. Même si je suis un peu triste, je comprends… un homme tel que lui, ne peux pas se permettre de découcher plus d'une nuit… les ragots vont vite…

Ma routine quotidienne reprend et au bout d'un certain temps, je suis prêt et je transplanne au bureau.

Une fois arrivé, je vais voir mon patron pour lui annoncer que ça va mieux.

Faut dire que ma mine est bien meilleure qu'avant-hier et il me sourit. Nous discutons brièvement des différentes missions à assigner aux aurors.

Il sait parfaitement que d'ici quelques mois je ne serais plus là, mais il ne dit rien et ne me juge pas. Je pense qu'il comprend ma réaction.

Je repars en direction de mon bureau et termine la lecture d'un compte rendus.

J'envois ensuite un message à Lucius pour lui confirmer notre déjeuner.

Il faut que l'on discute. Je vais dire que nous deux n'est pas présentement le problème. Au niveau sexuel on a une excellente alchimie, rien qu'en y pensant j'ai des frissons partout. Pour le reste, on verra. Hier c'est très bien passé, mais je sais qu'on ne tiendra pas longtemps ainsi.

Il ne peut pas venir tous les soirs chez moi et repartir ensuite comme un voleur. De plus la pointe de déception que j'ai ressentie ce matin n'est pas anodine, serait-ce le lien qui fait effet ?

Je l'ignore. Nous verrons cela par la suite, mais le point le plus important est comment gérer publiquement ce rapprochement.

Parce que mes moindres faits et gestes sont connus de la presse et que pour lui il en ait de même.

Ajoutons à cela nos passés, mes amis et son fils… oh mon dieu… dans quoi je me suis fourré encore… je suis trop Griffondor… je fonce dans le tas, sans me soucier des conséquences… oh merde ! Cette situation va être ingérable, explosive… je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Ron !

Il se doute de mon homosexualité, mais jamais nous n'en avons clairement parlé. Enfin, je crois…

Oui, je suis toujours sortis avec des hommes moldus, évitons que ma vie sexuelle soit exposée en première page de la gazette !

Hermione comprendras peut-être… oh et Draco ! Qui a le même âge que moi…

Connaît-il la condition de son père ? Il va surement mal le prendre… moi un Potter être avec son père…

Non,non,non,non,non…. C'est pas possible !

Je me cogne la tête contre le bureau, aie !

Allez respirons, la panique est mauvaise… nous allons en discuter posément avec Lucius… c'est un politicien serpentard… il s'y connaît en manipulation.

Oui, c'est ça… du calme, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête… il faut se….Argh !!

Il est midi moins dix, je vais être en retard, merdeee… vite… ma veste, ou est ma veste. Saloperie de veste… et mes clés… aaahhh !!

Harry courre dans tous les sens dans son bureau à la recherche de ses clés et de sa veste. Il claque la porte et cours dans les couloirs du ministère en direction du bureau de Malfoy père.

Vite… vite, je suis en retard, oh bordel… je suis en retard… pourquoi ya autant de monde dans ses putains de couloirs… et pour quoi ils me regardent comme ça !!! Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Jamais vu quelqu'un courir !

Ahh… bonheur et joie suprême, je suis dans son couloir… bien. Reprenons contenance maintenant… je suis un peu essoufflé… un peu… non très débraillé…

Oh merde ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant face à lui… c'est pas gagné…

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle devant sa porte et toque.

J'entends un « entrez » clair et glacial et j'ouvre la porte.

Il me fait face, assis derrière son bureau, dans sa robe de sorcier magnifique, ses yeux envoutant me fixent et je balbutie stupidement un « salut ».

Je suis minable !

---------

Ce matin, je me suis retrouvé agressé par ma secrétaire, stupide femme. Je ne l'écoute pas, ses remontrances sur mon absence d'hier ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Je repense à cette fabuleuse journée avec en bruit de fond son jacassement incessant. Ahh, le petit Potter, ces courbes sensuelles, ses petites hanches si douces, ses clavicules si sensibles, sa peau dorée tellement alléchante, sa langue rapeuse et câline… et puis son sang, sa docilité… une merveille !

Oui je sais, je ressemble à un stupide Poufssoufle, mais bon, vous savez, c'est ce lien qui me fait dire ça… je suis un Malfoy et un être tel que moi n'as pas de faiblesse…

Ou alors peut-être une ?

Enfin, bref, une journée délicieuse… tiens… elle a stoppé ces braillements et me regarde… une réponse peut-être ?

« Quoi ? » dis-je froidement.

Et elle reprend, planning de la journée, dossier à lire, accords à signé, propositions de lois…

Je vais dans mon bureau et elle dépose les papiers qui m'attendent… charmante perspective que passer ma journée à lire des projets inintéressants.

La plupart sont stupides, mal argumentés et même parfois incompréhensible.

En milieu de matinée, je reçoit une missive :Harry !

Il est d'accord pour que l'on déjeune ensemble et que l'on discute de la situation. Je souris bêtement… stupide lien !

Je vais vers le bureau de ma secrétaire et lui dit que je serais injoignable pour tous le monde durant le déjeuner.

Le regard qu'elle me jette m'agace. J'ai le droit de manger en paix avec mon calice tout de même…

Calice… quel joie ! Tous les jours, enfin le soir j'aurai droit de m'abreuver à lui… doux nectar… miam !

Je reviens dans mon propre bureau et me remet à mon travail.

Je suis interrompus dans ma tâche que lorsque ma secrétaire m'avertis qu'elle va se restaurer.

Je lève les yeux vers la pendule et m'aperçois qu'il est midi. Harry serait-il en retard ? Surement !

Je commence à ranger mes papiers quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je suis légèrement agacé et espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important, j'attends Harry moi.

Je lance un « entrez » glacial. Ben oui, manquerai plus qu'un juge vienne me demander des papiers importants.

La porte s'ouvre délicatement et je vois un Harry Potter rouge, essoufflé et légèrement débraillé.

Il est penaud et me lance un « salut » timide.

Je sais que je suis sous l'influence de ce putain de lien, car à cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est le clouer contre le premier mur et le faire mien, encore et encore.

J'aime pourtant les hommes qui sont distingués, tirés à quatre épingles et surtout de naissance noble. Tout le contraire de mon calice.

Alors qu'il est là, sur le pas de ma porte à se mordiller la lèvre d'embarras, je ne peux qu'envoyer balader mes principes.

Il est à moi, seulement pour moi et entièrement mien !

« Entre voyons » lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Il s'exécute en frissonnant. J'aime le pouvoir qu'à ma voix sur lui.

Je me lève et m'éloigne de mon bureau. Je prends ma cape et m'approche de lui. Il me dévore du regard.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il plonge également dans les miens. Je m'approche de son visage et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Furtivement je me recule et profite de sa chaleur, de son abandon. Il est étrange de voir combien le griffondor rebelle qu'il est devient si soumis avec moi.

Je sens contre mes lèvres son souffle court et rapide, brûlant. Je reprends ses lèvres et approfondis le baiser.

D'un mordillement, il ouvre la bouche et ma langue l'envahis, doucement, je caresse ses dents, son palais, je le goûte, appréciant à chaque seconde les sensations que cela me procure.

Nos corps ne se touchent pas, mais assez proche pour se sentir l'un l'autre attisant notre désir.

Il participe à présent au baiser. Sa merveilleuse langue joue avec la mienne, la cajolant parfois.

Je le stoppe en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il pose son front contre mon épaule et tente de reprendre son souffle. Je l'enserre dans mes bras.

Ma main masse délicatement sa nuque, je respire son parfum… il sent tellement bon…

Il recule un peu et je suis frappé de plein fouet par son regard, deux émeraudes brillantes, étincellent de bonheur, quoique ses pupilles sont légèrement dilatés.

Uhm… excité mon calice ?

« Bien… allons déjeuner ?

Euh… oui, oui bien sur ! répondit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Je l'embrasse furtivement sur la tempe, il sourit et nous sortons de mon bureau.

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs, silencieux. Nous ne pouvons parler, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Nous croisons quelques regards interrogateurs, parfois surpris. C'est certain, les rumeurs vont déjà bon train.

Nous quittons rapidement le ministère et par cheminée, nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse. Il me suit tranquillement, observant parfois les boutiques ou les passants qui le dévisagent. Je me dirige vers un restaurant de très bonne qualité, assez huppé, mais où je sais que nous aurons la tranquillité souhaitée.

J'avais réservé une table à mon nom et comme d'habitude, le serveur nous amène vers une partie de la salle assez isolé et très éloigné.

La table se trouve en effet dans un coin de la salle, et elle est aménagée de telle sorte que seuls les serveurs peuvent y accéder. Jamais aucun des clients ne viendraient dans cette direction. En quelques mots, parfais pour Harry et moi.

Il s'assoit et je fais de même. Le serveur nous donne les menus et la carte des vins.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence à contempler la carte, je lève les yeux dans sa direction, il a l'air très concentré sur sa tache.

« Veux-tu du vin ? »

Il me regarde à présent et rougit légèrement.

« Non merci, je serais sinon incapable de correctement travaillé par la suite »

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Mon calice ne supporterait-il pas l'alcool ? Il semble avoir compris et reprend :

« En fait, je suis encore un peu faible suite à ma semaine de… hum… euh anémie ? »

Je rigole

« C'est en effet joliment tourné. Je comprends. Donc pas de vin ? »

Il acquiesce et repart dans l'étude de la carte. Je le contemple mais suis hélas stoppé dans mon activité par le serveur.

Il prend nos commandes et se retirent rapidement.

Harry se sert un verre d'eau, en bois quelques gorgées et une fois qu'il a terminé me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Bien … »

----------

Je me sers un verre d'eau, je dois prendre du courage pour poser les questions qui me prennent la tête. Je bois lentement. J'aime bien ce restaurant, Lucius avait raison, il est très discret et agréable.

Je pose mon verre, allez Harry, courage. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Bien ! On est là pour parlé de nous deux ? En ce qui me concerne j'ai pas mal de questions en rapport avec nous deux, notre relation particulière et comment le gérer ! »

Il semble être attentif et m'écoute, il ne m'interrompt pas… tant mieux !

« Alors, je voudrais savoir à quel cadence tu devras… je fait mine de mordre quelque chose dans le vide.

… parce que je ne pense pas que tu puisses venir et ensuite repartir chez toi tous les jours ? »

« C'est tous les jours comme tu t'en doutes dit il en souriant.

Mon dieu que son sourire est magnifique et enjôleur… je pourrai sauter sur ses lèvres et les embrassés jusqu'à plus pouvoir respirer…

Cependant, pour l'instant nous devrons nous accommoder de cela… je resterais parfois avec toi, mais pas souvent… tout se sait… Tant que nous n'avons pas officialisé notre relation, nous agirons ainsi. »

Je grimace un peu, il a raison, je le sais, mais c'est triste d'agir comme ça juste à cause de l'opinion publique…

« Je suis conscient que c'est délicat, laissons les gens s'habituer au fait que nous nous côtoyons souvent, puis ensuite nous leur dirons que nous sommes en couple ?

Je n'aime pas cela, car notre relation sera entre parenthèse durant cette période et nos rapports ne se borneront qu'à ce que nous avons fait hier…

Délicieuse activité d'ailleurs, mais nous ne pourrons vivre ensemble tant que nous ne sommes pas accepté… »

Je rougis à la mention des dits activités.

« Oui, tu as raison… je n'ose imaginer le calvaire que nous subirons par nos proches si nous venions à être ensemble aussi rapidement… surtout en omettant ta nature… »

Lucius hoche la tête, son regard brille encore plus… il mijote quelque chose.

« Je pourrais en profiter pour te faire la cour ! » dit-il en caressant délicatement mon pied avec le sien.

Je ris et je crois que mes yeux brillent également d'excitation et d'impatience… Lucius Malfoy faisant, non me faisant la cour… Argh ! J'ai chaud subitement…

Le serveur nous amène les entrées et nous commençons.

« Ton idée me semble très bonne… mais ne t'attend pas à ce que j'y cède facilement » le taquinais-je en jouant sensuellement avec la fourchette sur mes lèvres.

Il me regarde intensément et déglutit.

« Evidemment, tu n'es même pas officiellement gay… mais bon je suis un Malfoy, et rien ne me résiste ! »

Je confirme… rien ne peut résister à un charme aussi parfait, des yeux brûlants, un corps de rêve et une langue… brrr… délicieux.

« Comment allons-nous construire cette histoire… tu m'as vu et d'un coup tu as craqué ? »

Je le vois ricanner. Attention, il va me sortir un truc du genre un Malfoy ne craque pas, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Pas tout à fait, disons qu'un jour tu es venu dans mon bureau, m'amener des documents à signer… le temps que je m'en occupe nous avons discuté… trouvant ta compagnie pas si désagréable, nous somme allé déjeuner ensemble.

Cela justifiera cette première sortie, pour les suivantes, nous expliquerons à ceux qui le souhaitent que tu m'es fort sympathique et que je te veux.

Un Malfoy désire une personne ou quelque chose, il ne craque pas comme un vulgaire Poufsoufle. On est sous mon charme pas le contraire ! » répondit-il d'un ton docte.

Ouais… c'est pas gagné, mais bon… faut que je m'y habitue… j'ai eut droit à la fierté du fils pendant ma scolarité, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins avec lui…

C'est un de ses défauts majeur, mais il compense largement avec le reste.

Je termine mon entrée et c'est comme si je venais à peine de terminé les amuses-bouches. Je suis affamé aujourd'hui !

On nous retire les plats et je reprends la parole.

« Oui, j'ai compris les grandes lignes, tu vas me courtiser et je craquerai lorsque nos amis se seront fait à l'idée de nous voir ensemble ? »

« C'est exact. Je ne vais pas te dicter ta conduite ni quel compliment tu devras faire sur moi, si ce n'est pas naturel, ils pourront se douter de quelque chose.

Je pense que ces semaines à venir risques d'êtres difficiles pour nous deux..Les journaux vont nous descendre en flèche, tous comme tes amis. »

Il a raison, les journalistes lorsqu'ils nous verront trop souvent vont médire au possible. Il est vrai que moi Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-vaincu avec un ex-mangemort, ex-bras droit de Voldemort et ex-espion pour l'Ordre.

Sachant pertinemment que les sorciers ne retiennent pas la dernière partie.

Le nom de Malfoy reste très entaché, mais du peu que je sais, depuis la victoire, il n'a pas jamais trempé dans une affaire louche.

J'aimerai savoir ce qui l'a fait changer de côté subitement, c'est étrange ! Je lui poserai la question plus tard et surtout pas dans un restaurant tout aussi calme qu'il puisse être.

Les plats de résistance arrive, miam ! J'ai très très faim et je peine à ne pas me jeter sur cette assiette comme un malpropre.

Je fais donc attention, mais avale plus que je ne mâche ma nourriture. C'est tellement bon !!

« Lucius, je… ton fils … est-il au courant de … umh … ta nature ? »

« Drago ? Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il est intelligent et assez observateur. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit ou laissez sous entendre quoique se soit. Mais peut importe, il le saura tôt ou tard, notre numéro ne va pas le berner longtemps.

Il va supposer que je te courtise pour te mettre dans mon lit et ensuite te jeter, il se posera des questions lorsqu'il verra que c'est officiel et que notre relation dure. »

Je grimace à la première phrase.

« Serais-tu un coureur de jupon ? »

Il rigole.

« Je suis un aristocrate, je séduis énormément de personne, quelques une ont la chance de finir dans mon lit, mais comme toujours on m'a attribué plus de conquêtes que je n'en ai eut en réalité. »

Je grince.

« Devrais-je alors te partager ? »

Ma phrase est glaciale, quelque chose en moi se rebelle rien qu'à l'idée d'une personne qui le touche.

Il a dut voir ma réaction car il ravale le sourire ironique qui avait élu domicile sur son visage. Il plante son regard dans le mien.

« Jamais ! Ce que nous avons fait équivaut à un pacte où nous nous appartenons réciproquement. Pas de partage, dans aucun sens ! »

--------

Le repas commence divinement bien, il est très agréable et la discussion s'engage naturellement. Je le trouve craquant lorsqu'il me mime la morsure… d'accord même si c'est totalement ridicule et enfantin. Mais bon ce foutu lien, il me fait adorer chaque geste ou mimique du Héro sorcier.

Bref, je ne ferai aucun autre commentaire…

Il continue et je le comprends. Il faudra que je pense à lui donner un livre sur les vampires, il y verra sans doute plus clair. Je le vois mal subitement aller chercher des informations sur ce sujet.

Il rougit après une de mes réflexions, sexy en diable. Sous ses airs innocents, il est véritablement aguicheur. Le prouve sa réponse et son œillade… Il me donne envie de le manger… Jouons alors un peu… vais-je réussir à le faire rougir à nouveaux…

Ah, je le trouble… il me pose une question… QUOI !!! MOI, un MALFOY Maître de la maîtrise de soi et de je-ne-montre-pas-mes-sentiments… je … yeurk… penser le mot me fait frissonner de dégout, allez courage… je craquerai pour lui… ?!

Tss.. inadmissible. Je lui rétorque une bonne réponse, bien sentis. Pff… je suis un homme en manque qui tombe en pamoison devant l'idole du monde sorcier… pitié j'ai un peu plus de classe que ça.

Je conviens qu'il est particulièrement sexy… et que je ne peux résister à son sang… et à son sourire, son rire, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche, son corps…. Euh… bref, je suis un esthète et un vampire… et je ne reviendrai pas sur l'influence qu'à ce maudit lien !

Il résume la situation, il a vite comprit. Je remets une couche histoire qu'on ai la même version et qu'il comprenne qu'il devra faire attention aux journaux et aux rumeurs.

Je suis encore craint, mais j'ai également beaucoup de détracteurs. Pas mal de personne ne croit pas à mon histoire d'espion.

Stupide populace ! On leur mettrait la vérité devant les yeux qu'ils ne verraient rien.

Peu importe. Je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade et de démentir pas mal de chose. Des vieux dossiers vont ressortir… Il faudra que nous en parlions un jour ou l'autre avec Harry. Etre mangemort et surtout bras droit n'est pas un poste que l'on acquiert sans se salir les mains.

Les plats arrivent et je le vois qui tente de ne pas se jetter sur la nourriture. Il doit avoir très faim, une conséquence peut être du rituel.

Il me pose une question… ah je ne m'y attendais pas… c'est vrai que Drago risque de ne pas comprendre. Je connais leur inimitié au collège.

Mais mon fils le tolèrera, il sait combien j'ai souffert avec ma tarée d'épouse insensible…

Il grimace alors que je parle, je ne comprends que lorsqu'il me demande si je suis un « coureur de jupon ».

Je lui réponds honnêtement, pourquoi lui cacherai-je la vérité alors qu'il l'apprendra plus tard… autant entamer notre relation de couple sur des bases saines, parce que je suis enchaîné à lui pour quelques années maintenant.

C'est une bonne idée des menottes, je souris à cette idée… et il me glace soudainement avec sa phrase.

Comment… partager qui ? Et avec quoi ? Non, non… de quoi il me parle…

Allez voir ailleurs ? Lui ? Moi ? Grr… hors de question. Il est mien, personne n'auras le droit de le toucher, de boire son sang… mien, à moi, Mon calice !

Le vampire à l'intérieur de moi se rebelle à cette idée …

Je le regarde attentivement pour qu'il grave ces mots dans son cerveau. J'ai envie de crier qu'il est mien, alors au lieu de cela, je réponds calmement.

« Jamais » Quoique c'est un peu sec…

« Ce que nous avons fait équivaut à un pacte ou nous nous appartenons réciproquement. Pas de partage dans aucun sens ! »

Je pense avoir été clair, peut être un peu brusque… note à moi-même, lui donner impérativement le livre ce soir, qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur notre lien… .

Il acquiesce et termine son assiette.

Son métabolisme change donc, c'est un bon signe… je pourrais boire ce soir sans qu'il en soit trop affecté.

Bon maintenant que cette partie est claire, je lui demande innocemment :

« Et toi, comment vas-tu gérer cela avec tes petits amis griffondors ? »

Il grimace à la fin de ma phrase, oui, je l'avoue légèrement sarcastique.

« Oh… la vérité. Tu m'as mordu pendant une semaine, j'en suis devenu ton calice et chaque soir je me fais baiser et sucer jusqu'à plus savoir comment je m'appelle… »

Gloups ! Le ton qu'il utilise et son œillade aguicheuse sont assez révélatrice… je pense qu'il me fait des avances… je dirai qu'au vu du contenu de la phrase, c'est même plus que cela…

Charmant !

Si ça continue, il va faire office de dessert…

Il rigole, sale morveux ! Il veut jouer à ce jeu, d'accord. Je montre mes dents en un sourire carnassier, et passe ma langue sensuellement sur mes canines qui grandissent.

Il étouffe un gémissement et se tortille sur sa chaise. Oui, je sais… je suis irrésistible. Il faut dire également que son côté calice ne peut supporter une aussi grosse invitation… .

Il a dut mal à se reprendre et après avoir bu un verre d'eau il reprend la parole, la voix légèrement rauque…

Le plus merveilleux des sons… j'en ai des frissons partout. Mais je n'en montre rien.

J'ai quand même hâte d'être à se soir pour pouvoir profiter de lui, de son corps, de le caresser entièrement, de le… Non ! J'arrête tous de suite, sinon mon pantalon deviendra trop étroit… et Salazar m'épargne cette humiliation en plein restaurant !

Ah il répond à ma question !

« Je t'avoue qu'avec Hermione se seras le plus facile… elle est intelligente et ouverte d'esprit. Je suppose qu'elle doit se douter de mon homosexualité, elle est très perspicace. Sachant que nous allons amener la nouvelle de notre liaison relativement doucement, elle ne sera pas choquée. Je crains particulièrement la réaction de Ron et de Remus.

Tu te doutes pour quelle raison évidemment ? »

Je grogne. Evidemment, le loup-garou et le Weasley ! J'ai peur de Remus, il sentira une différence avec Harry et il connaît ma condition… cela va être dur… en ce qui concerne le rouquin, notre passé ne va pas aider…

« Harry, Remus va être problématique. Nous nous sommes côtoyé durant les réunions de l'Ordre, même s'il ne l'a jamais explicitement évoqué je sais qu'il connaît ma nature. Ses sens plus développé… et il sentira une différence avec toi… »

« Merde ! » répondit-il.

Oui, il a comprit comme moi les répercutions que peuvent avoir un Lupin surprotecteur…

« Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent… parfois un hiboux… heureusement. Mais je pense que lorsque nous aurons fait la une régulièrement, je devrai le rencontrer… »

« Oui, on pourrai alors en profiter pour avertir tes deux autres amis et mon fils… juste que nous sommes ensembles, qu'en pense-tu ? »

Je le vois qui inspire un bon coup et grimace… mon idée est périlleuse, mais autant tous les affronter une seule fois… je ne crois pas que l'on puisse le faire plusieurs fois… émotionnellement parlant. Harry stressera une seule fois et peut être qu'ils seront moins impulsif…

On peut rêver !

« Oui… parce que si on leur dit pour le reste… je ne suis pas sur que tu survives… quoique je risque fortement d'être enfermé à Sainte Mangouste ! N'ajoutons rien, d'autant que c'est notre vie privée ? »

J'acquiesce alors que le serveur nous amènes les desserts.

Nous terminons tranquillement notre repas. Il me sourit souvent alors que nous discutons de notre vie présente.

J'apprends qu'il va bientôt quitter son poste d'auror et qu'il prendra des vacances. Je comprends pourquoi il sacrifie ces quelques années de sa vie à un métier qu'il ne souhaite pas. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela.

D'ailleurs c'est ce qui nous différencie, sans être égoïste, je suis quelqu'un d'assez détaché.

Pour cela je l'admire, il est si dévoué…

Je lui parle de mon travail, évite pour l'instant les sujets sensibles du style, mangemort, Narcissa et vampire.

Je lui en parlerai bientôt, mais surtout pas dans un restaurant aussi calme que celui-ci peut être.

C'est étrange, il ne parle pas de sa petite enfance, avant son entrée à Poudlard. Peut-être ne veux-t-il pas qu'on le sache… là aussi nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Nous avons tous notre temps.

--------

Nous avons discuté agréablement, outre une personne magnifique, Lucius reste quelqu'un de très sympathique, menant la conversation habilement. Il évite les sujets trop délicats et reste attentif à ce que je lui dis.

Vraiment très agréable…

Je crois que je craque définitivement pour lui… je veux dire il est beau, c'est un amant formidable, j'adore quand il me mort et le peut que je l'ai côtoyé il est resté très gentil et très charmeur.

Je résiste comment à tant d'attention ?

Je ne sais pas… sachant que nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble, je me dis que les difficultés ne risquent pas de venir de nous… mais surement de l'extérieur.

Il paie l'addition et nous sortons du restaurant. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas un journaliste qui nous attend dehors.

Merci Merlin ! Personne !

Nous continuons de débattre sur l'archaïsme des modes de communications au sein du ministère. Il me dirige doucement d'une main dans le creux de mes reins. Et cette main irradie d'une chaleur troublante et terriblement apaisante.

Il sourit parfois alors que j'avance un argument avec emphase.

Je suis bien ! Ses yeux bleus-gris qui me couve, son visage détendu et ses longs cheveux blonds… il est splendide.

Je me battrai pour toujours l'avoir a mes côtés… peut m'importe les arguments que me donnerons mes amis ou les preuves d'activités douteuses…

Il m'apporte tous ce que je souhaite. Je suis en sécurité à ses côtés comme jamais j'en ais eut la sensation. Nous sommes un couple spécial, certes… mais complémentaire…

Tellement entier … je sais que si on me l'enlevait… jamais je ne pourrai revivre correctement…

Il m'a ensorcelé totalement… il a raison. Je suis sien éternellement… .

Nous prenons la poudre de cheminette pour retourner au ministère.

Je hais ce mode de transport… Il passe devant moi. Chouette ! Espérons que j'atterrisse bien… La honte sinon !

Je sens ce maudit tourbillon et je suis propulsé hors de la cheminée.

Merdeee… je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon équilibre. J'ai de la suie partout évidemment, mes lunettes de travers….

Une paire de bras fort me rattrape avant que je dise un petit bonjour au sol…

Je suis collé contre un torse étrangement familier… miam… toujours aussi bien fait…

J'entends un ricanement… eyh ! Te moques pas de moi… quoique je dois pas être très beau à voir… fais chier !

Mes lunettes… voyons voir le désastre ! Lucius, car c'est bien lui, me repousse délicatement. Dommage, j'aime bien être là, dans ses bras.

Mouais… je m'époussète un peu … je hais la suie. J'éternue !

Ah bravo ! Comment se ridiculiser en deux leçons… je suis le garçon qui à tuer le plus grand psychopathe du siècle et je ne sais pas utiliser correctement la poudre de cheminette… déprimant ! Je vous jure ….

« Recurvite » Ah, gentils Lucius ! Je dois trop te faire pitié…

« Harry, je dois vous dire que votre sortie est plus que réussie. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi couvert de suie après un tel transport. »

Moque-toi… Allez un petit regard noir ! Grrr ! Vilain ! Bon faut dire que le sourire qu'il me lance atténue un peu son commentaire.

« En tous cas, Lucius, je vous remercie de m'avoir épargnez un rendez-vous plus que douloureux avec le sol… et puis confidence pour confidence… je déteste ce moyen de transport ! »

Bon, on rentre dans le jeu. Maintenant que mes lunettes sont plus claires, je peux voir que notre attitude plus que familière et courtoise étonne…

Les rumeurs vont bon trains…

Un échange de sourire et nous reprenons la conversation. Il me taquine sur ma maladresse et j'embraye sur les modes de transports barbares.

Nous plaisantons dans les couloirs et pas mal de sorcier nous regarde comme s'il n'y croyait pas !

Arrivé à un embranchement, je le salue et le remercie pour le restaurant. Il me salut également.

Je retourne à mon bureau…

Une fois devant celui-ci, adossé à mon fauteuil je repense à lui… J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, pour le gouter et me donner entièrement à lui… oh oui !

Les frissons d'excitation qui me parcourent le prouve… tous comme l'insidieuse chaleur dans mes reins.

Je veux à nouveau le sentir en moi, sur moi, me mordant, léchant mon cou suçant mon sang…

J'ai un peu chaud… faut que je me calme… moyen l'érection en plein milieu d'aprem' dans son bureau…

A la fin de la journée, un petit mot de Lucius, m'avertissant qu'il viendrait chez moi vers 20h.

Je ne l'attendis donc pas pour rentrer et manger.

Mon impatience grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. J'étais devant la télévision, une série totalement stupide quand j'attendis le bruit d'un transplannage.

Une bouche vint me dévorer la nuque. Ses dents grattant la peau. Cet attouchement anodin me mettait comme en transe.

J'étais sensible du cou à la base, mais sentir ses canines ainsi… tous mon corps se tendit et se relaxa à la fois….

Sensation plus qu'étrange.

Je gémis sourdement alors qu'une langue chaude remontait derrière mon oreille.

Un souffle contre celle-ci… un murmure :

« Bonsoir ! »

Oh bordel… comment il arrivait à faire ça… je baragouinai une réponse…

Une main sur mon épaule… un courant d'air… un Lucius sur mes genoux.

Ses yeux… du métal en fusion… si intense, je m'y noyais alors qu'il dévorait ma bouche, se l'appropriant…

Oh oui… fait de moi ce que tu veux… je ne luttais pas… le laissant… il dominait pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Je sentais ses canines grandir… enfin… il allait me mordre !

----

Belle fin d'après-midi, enfin, tout est relatif. Elle m'a était agréable grâce à la pensée de retrouver Harry ce soir, et c'est uniquement à cause de cela.

Sinon, elle fut horrible, des papiers à signer, des projets de lois ignobles à lire…

Bref, assez monotone.

Je le rejoints à 20h chez lui, il me tarde. Le déjeuner fut remarquablement plaisant. La discussion fluide et intéressante. Sous un physique très avenant se cache un esprit vif, avec une répartie des plus piquante.

C'est un griffondor très apétissant. Si j'en avais connu des semblables à Poudlard, je me serrai beaucoup plus amusé… il a un quelque chose … d'assez serpentard j'avoue ! Je lui poserai la question, car si c'est le cas… miam ! Notre couple risque de devenir bouillant.

Sans aucun doute que je développerais cette qualité avec beaucoup de plaisir…

Il est 20 heure, et hop aussi rapide que possible… je suis dans son appartement… vive le transplannage. Il a beau dire Harry, les moyens de transports moldus ne sont pas aussi rapides.

Il est sur son canapé… hum… sa nuque m'appelle… je l'y embrasse lentement, goûtant cette peau fine et douce… une saveur délicieuse, elle me renvoie automatiquement à des sensations bien connues, des souvenirs que je ne vais pas tarder à faire revivre…

Son odeur m'enivre, son sang… je commence à m'impatienter et ma nature reprend progressivement le dessus… je le sens se détendre, se relâcher doucement… m'invitant … mes dents accroche sa peau, la griffant légèrement… c'est très excitant pour nous deux… cet acte nous remet à notre place… j'y pose ma marque et lui se laisse aller à sa nature de calice. Je vais pouvoir à présent prendre le dessus et il me laisse le faire avec une langueur très évocatrice….

Nous voulons les deux ce qui va suivre.

Je ne peux plus me retenir, rapidement je me mets face à lui, lui souffle un « bonsoir » et il me répond … je ne comprends pas. Peut importe… il me regarde, oui, noie-toi dans mes yeux… laisse-toi faire Harry…

Je suis sur ses genoux, je lui dévore littéralement le cou, je laisse monté son désir, qu'il ait envie plus que tous de se donner à moi… il gémit… oh oui petit lion, laisse-toi allez… mon calice… mes dents grandissent d'elles-mêmes, nous sommes en communion.

Il est en transe, souhaite que je le morde, il en geint d'impatience… ce son est magnifique… je pense qu'il ne sert plus à rien que je me retienne.

Je mords subitement cette gorge tentatrice. Alors que son sang envahie ma bouche, nous ne pouvons retenir un râle de plaisir. Je l'entends, il marmonne des paroles incoercibles.

Il est en plein plaisir… son sexe se tends progressivement, je le sens contre ma cuisse, c'est divin.

Alors que j'avale la première gorgée de son essence, je savoure… si bon. Sucrée doux, léger goût métallique qui relève le reste… oh et tellement gorgé de magie… c'est trop.

Moi-même prends un plaisir énorme à ce simple acte, alors que mon corps s'embrasse, nous nous activons…

Il se frotte contre moi, cherchant le plus de contact possible avec ma peau. Je réponds à cette demande et vais en rythme avec lui.

Il est si chaud, si tentant… je m'arrête de boire et lèche sensuellement la plaie. Il halète encore plus.

Je ne peux me retenir davantage, il faut que je le fasse mien à nouveaux, que je plonge en lui et me repaisse de son corps.

Je le veux.

Alors qu'il reste appuyé contre le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle court, le visage rougi, le pantalon ne cachant rien de son désir… je le veux !

Une pure vision tentatrice, la luxure incarnée.

Je ne peux résister.

Je me relève, il gémit de mécontentement… oh chaton, ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive… je vais te faire hurler de plaisir dans quelques minutes.

Je le prends dans mes bras, il est inerte, l'esprit comme ailleurs. Je monte dans sa chambre. Nous y serons bien plus à l'aise… le prendre sur un canapé peut être très intéressant, mais je ne le souhaite pas.

Je le veux brûlant de désir, allongé sur son lit n'attendant qu'une seule chose : moi !

Il reprend ses esprits lentement.

Je le dépose sur le lit et il me sourit, ouvrant ses bras en une invitation silencieuse.

Je me cale contre lui et l'embrasse passionnément.

J'adore le goûter comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant. Mémoriser chaque recoin, lécher son palais délicatement et jouer avec sa langue…

Je me réjouis d'entendre ses gémissements et ses bruits de gorge alors que je descends progressivement.

Alors que je passe ma langue sur les morsures, il se cambre… oh oui, tu es mon calice, et ta nature reconnaît en moi ton vampire.

Tu sais que c'est plaisant…

Je te déshabille, dégustant ta peau, respirant ton parfum… je m'enivre des sensations que cela me procure, je suis douloureusement tendu, mais attendrai encore un peu…

Laisse-moi me repaître de toi…

-----

J'émerge lentement de la morsure, je suis dans ses bras et nous allons en direction de ma chambre. Je lui souris, il est beau !

Je suis bien. Comme d'habitude j'ai plongé dans un abyme de plaisir, donnant mon sang avec un enchantement particulier…

Et maintenant, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, faire à nouveau un avec lui…

Lui montrer combien je suis sien, combien j'aime l'être…

C'est étrange de savoir avec quelle aveuglement je me laisse dominer par lui, mais c'est ainsi que je suis heureux. Je me sens totalement complet comme ça…

Il m'allonge sur le lit… oh Lucius, viens dans mes bras, j'ai froid de toi… j'ai besoin de ta peau, de ton odeur… de tout ton être.

Je tends les bras et il arrive aussitôt. Il en profite pour m'embrasser… heureuse initiative… il me fouille entièrement… me marque comme personne…

On pourrait trouver cela dégradant, et pourtant je le laisse faire, au contraire… je lui facilite la tâche.

Oh mon dieu… il … c'est si bon ! Il passe sa langue sur la morsure…. Je me tends … tu me tortures Lus'… tu sais que c'est très plaisant… presque douloureux tant c'est bon.

Progressivement je me retrouve sans habit, alors que tu redécouvres chaque centimètres carrés de ma peau… tu me mordille, me lèche, m'embrasse…

Je suis tien éternellement… pourtant tu me revendiques à chaque fois…

Un courant d'air frais… serais-je nu ? Apparemment. Et mes sens me disent que toi aussi. Nos deux corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'embrasser le torse avec dévotion. Je t'appartiens et pourtant tu es comme une œuvre d'art … je te touche avec délicatesse, une sorte d'interdis… pourtant tes gémissements me disent que je peux le faire, je continue donc… alors que tes mains vont plus bas… inquisitrices et tentatrices… je baise ton torse, mordille tes tétons que je fais durcir doucement…

Nous gémissons… et je cris alors que ta main touche ma virilité…

C'est trop de sensation… pourtant tu ne m'épargnes pas… sa copine est déjà au niveau de mon postérieur…. Tu me taquines…

Et j'écarte les jambes… j'en veux plus…

Tu me regardes et je ne peux qu'acquiescer… douloureux ça seras, mais toi et moi sommes trop pressé… tu murmures quand même un sort de lubrification… Prévenant !

Alors que je te regarde et que ton membre s'approche de moi… je ne peux qu'avancer mes hanches et réduire la distance…

Tu entres en moi lentement… j'ai mal et pourtant je me sens si bien… la douleur ne pimente que plus la complétude que je ressens.

Tu restes immobile et je sais que toi aussi tu profites de ce moment… une osmose totale…

Tu bouges le bassin et je remonte directement au septième ciel…

-----

Nous sommes nus l'un contre l'autre, nous recherchons le contact de l'autre.

Il est tellement beau, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le torse délicatement… comme si je lui étais précieux… ce sentiment exacerbe ceux que j'ai pour lui… il est mon calice … tellement beau… mes mains le redécouvre, chaque points spécifiques … j'enregistre chaque gémissements, chaque petit cris… il me torture…

C'est si bon… je n'en peux plus, je vais alors toucher sa virilité… tellement chaude et tendu…

Je le veux et d'un regard nous nous comprenons.

Un sort de lubrification et je vais le prendre.

Nous allons faire un… communier de la plus merveilleuse des façons…

Il est impatient et c'est lui qui amorce la pénétration… sa chaleur et cette moiteur… c'est délicieux… il a mal, je le sens, il est plus crispé…

Mais c'est tellement bon… il est si étroit… J'attends un peu et j'entame un lent va et viens.

Nous sommes si bien ensemble. Il est inconscient qu'il accompagne lui-même mes mouvements et vient au devant des miens… c'est tellement bon. Une telle complémentarité…

Mon désir augmente… Il hurle le sien et se contracte pour me sentir encore mieux… oh oui Harry… tellement bon… tes chairs sur les miennes… ces frottements divins m'ensorcellent…

Ton corps est brûlant et nous allons partir ensemble… attend moi…que notre osmose soit totale…

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement tant tu es si délicieux… je vais venir et en échos à ma jouissance tu viens également…

----

Je redescends… je sens Lucius contre moi, le corps moite et essoufflé… il est magnifique et m'embrasse…

Je perds le peu de souffle que j'avais…

Il se retire de moi… je me sens vide d'un seul coup… c'est étrange comme sentiment. Il se colle à moi et ça va un peu mieux… c'était fantastique…

Je me suis envolé comme d'habitude… comme se fait-il que le sexe soit si bon avec lui…

C'est réellement transcendant… j'ai mal à la gorge… peut-être que j'ai fait trop de vocalise… peu importe… je suis bien. Il me serre contre lui et le sommeil m'emporte…

J'ai dans les narines son odeur et contre moi sa peau… que demander de plus !

----

Il s'endort avec la mine d'un chat repus après son bol de lait… il est attendrissant. Ce lien et l'orgasme foudroyant que je viens d'avoir me font dire des choses immondes… je suis désespérant.

Peu importe… je crois que je m'attache… oui, c'est le lien qui aide à ressentir ce genre de chose.

Comme si moi, un Malfoy, pouvait m'amouracher d'un brun magnifique avec un corps splendide, un esprit plutôt agréable, une bête au lit et un sang délicieux… einh ?

Oui… je pense que cette nuit, je vais rester près de lui… histoire de voir si au réveil, il n'aurait pas des pulsions intéressantes…

Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut commencer la journée du bon pied ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà la suite…

Je remercie tous les lecteurs de suivre cette histoire.

Le dernier chapitre arriveras après… il est en cours d'écriture.

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : S'il y était, il nous mordrait !

Un mois….

Depuis un mois, nous ne cessions de faire la une de la gazette avec Lucius….

J'avais remercié Merlin de ne pas avoir de journaliste nous attendant à la sortie du restaurant…. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lendemain, nous faisions la une. Lui et moi sortant du restaurant, l'un contre l'autre, souriant.

J'avoue c'était une belle image, nous étions beau… mais saloperie de paparazzi.

Ajoutons qu'avec la photo, il y avait un article assez détaillé sur notre déjeuner et les réactions à chaud de certains sorciers…

Très racoleur….

Ce n'était que le début hélas !

Heureusement pour nous, mon appartement n'était pas connu et Lucius put y venir sans aucun problème…

Je me souviens encore combien le réveil avait été doux le lendemain… umh !

Enfin bref… depuis ce jour là, Lucius reste dormir avec moi tous les soirs…

La résolution que nous avions prise étais assez difficile à réaliser… aucun des deux avaient envies de quitter l'autre après nos corps à corps sulfureux !

Après la parution de ce premier article, je fus inondé de lettre et d'invitation diverse…

Ça m'avait manqué !

Ron déboula dans mon bureau en souhaitant des explications… j'ai raconté la vérité… je suis allé chez Lucius et nous avons décidé de déjeuner ensemble… mis à part quelques réflexions que j'ai vite réfuté en arguant qu'il était d'agréable compagnie et que non, il ne m'avais pas empoisonné, ni soumis au doloris !

Bref… après avoir calmé Ron et jetez toutes mes lettres, j'ai put me mettre au travail…

Le calvaire a continué par la suite… deux jours plus tard, le hasard à fait que nous nous sommes rencontré Lucius et moi à la sortie du travail…

Le lendemain, nous étions dans le journal !

Ce n'est qu'après trois restaurant et deux sorties au bar que la gazette à spéculer sur une relation entre nous deux.

Les théories fumeuses ont commencées, tous comme les accusations et les sorties de vieux dossiers.

Alors qu'au début les titres restaient respectueux envers Lucius, plus tard ils devinrent agressifs.

Je sais qu'il mit en procès de nombreuses fois des quotidiens, mais les mentalités restaient très butées envers son ancienne condition.

J'avais parfois Ron qui m'envoyais des notes avec le contenus des articles… je m'en fichais totalement.

Alors que les journaux le descendaient, il me racontait comment et pourquoi…

Chaque article se basait sur un fait réel et il me le remettait dans le contexte.

J'avoue que ces explications et les informations que j'avais eut grâce à l'Ordre et au ministère se complétaient merveilleusement…

Pas d'incohérence, aucun mensonge… cet épisode renforça la confiance que j'avais en lui…

Je suppose qu'il le ressentit dans le lien, car durant nos activités nocturnes j'étais sûr de lui et me laissait faire entièrement dans ses bras…

Alors que nous nous voyions plus souvent, Remus m'envoya une lettre… il me demanda évidemment quels étaient mes relations avec Lucius.

Ce fut le déclencheur, Lus' avait eut des questions aussi de la part de son fils, et je ne parle même pas du harcèlement de Ron et Hermione.

-------

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant une photo de moi et Harry dans la gazette le lendemain de notre sortie…

Nous étions splendide, il était très beau sur cette photo et bien que je souriais, je restais digne, comme tous Malfoy qui se respecte.

Je reçus quelques lettres d'après ma secrétaire… et bien entendu le nombre augmenta en fonction de nos parutions avec Harry dans les divers torchons…

Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas un monstre, ma secrétaire qui triait mon courrier eut le plaisir de voir son salaire augmenter aussi…

Vu le nombre de lettre de menace ou de beuglante…

Peu importe, les ragots allaient bon train. Harry et moi étions bien ensemble… j'avais fait preuve de faiblesse en restant dormir avec lui chaque soir… mais ce corps… tellement beau et délicieux… je ne pouvais pas.

D'ailleurs mon vampire penchait dans ce sens également… maudit lien !

Les premières semaines furent tolérables, mais par la suite je fus désagréablement trainés dans la boue.

Chaque jour ces fouineurs de journalistes ressortaient des accusations diverses, des crimes que j'avais ou non commis… ce fut une période difficile pour moi… car j'assignai tous les auteurs d'articles en justices et que le soir, je me devais de replongeait dans mes souvenirs pour expliquer à Harry ce qu'il en était réellement.

Je hais cette période de ma vie et tous ce qui rapporte. Mais pourtant, le raconter à Harry fut plus facile… il ne me jugeait pas, aucune pitié, ni dégout dans son regard.

Il écoutait simplement, c'était rafraîchissant ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais cela nous rapprocha énormément. Il était avant docile… il le devint encore plus.

Auparavant le lien jouait en cette faveur, alors que maintenant il l'était sans action du lien…. Je sentais sa confiance totale en plus de celle qu'il avait grâce à notre lien.

Ce fut formidable… une redécouverte à chaque fois… intense au possible…

Ce lien n'est pas finalement si agaçant !

Mais plus le temps passait et plus les questions de nos entourages respectifs se faisaient impatientes.

La réunion fut donc décidée… tous le monde fut conviés…

------------

C'était le grand soir ! On allait annoncer à nos proches la grande nouvelle ! Je me sentais nerveux et ne cessait d'imaginer des scénarios sur les différentes réactions. Lucius était calme, enfin paressait, car je suis sur qu'il stressait un peu.

Pas que la réaction de son fils lui importe beaucoup, mais bon son acceptation serait un soulagement.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Ron, Hermione et Remus à 16h. Histoire de prendre le thé ou un apéritif pour ceux qui en voulait.

Lucius allait chercher son fils et transplannerait à l'heure dite à l'appartement.

Mes amis sont du genre ponctuel. Alors que le carillon sonnait, Lus' partit immédiatement chercher son fils.

« Bonjour à tous » dit-je en ouvrant la porte. « Entrez, et installez-vous, j'amène le thé »

Il se demandait évidemment pourquoi ils étaient là. Hermione entama les hostilités.

Sa curiosité légendaire et son envie de toujours comprendre une situation… .

« Harry, pourquoi nous avoir réunis tous ? As-tu quelque chose à nous dire ? En rapport avec les unes de dernières semaines peut-être ? »

Toujours aussi perspicace… je les regarde tous les uns après les autres et clairement je réponds :

« Hermione, je vais vous expliquer, mais nous ne sommes pas encore au complet. J'attends encore quelqu'un. »

Il m'a suffit de terminer ma phrase pour que les deux Malfoy apparaissent dans mon salon.

« Bonjour Draco, prend un siège si tu veux bien. »

« Potter » me répond-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur vers moi et son père.

Mes amis sont assis sur le canapé et nous regarde la bouche légèrement ouverte, ne comprenant pas ma soudaine familiarité avec 'la fouine'.

Peut importe…. Ce qui va suivre risque de leur rester en travers de la gorge… difficile à dire…

D'un geste de la main le plateau de thé se pose sur la table basse. Je leur fait face.

Draco est debout nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur avec une vision globale de la situation. Il est impassible et attend.

Mes amis sont sur le canapé et regarde les Malfoys avec des yeux noirs de haine contenus.

Une étincelle et je suis sûr que tout explose. Lucius s'approche de moi et pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Encouragement silencieux de sa part.

Merci d'être avec moi mon amour. Je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter ça seul.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-----

Je suis dans le salon d'Harry, nous venons d'atterrir avec Draco. Le silence qui se fait est lourd, remplit de tension. J'entends Harry parlé à mon fils. Je sais qu'il est perplexe fasse à autant de familiarité et de gentillesse. Je pense qu'il est en train de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

Il est assez retord et intelligent pour comprendre notre mise en scène.

Je m'approche de mon calice et le soutient comme je peux… j'aimerai à ce moment le kidnapper et que nous vivions dans un endroit loin de toute civilisations et de toutes personnes susceptibles de lui faire du mal…

Oui… je sais c'est encore ce foutu lien qui m'oblige à le protéger. Je commence à m'habituer à ces foutus pensée et pulsions contraire à mon éducation.

Mais il est mien, et je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal… nous traverserons cette épreuve, comme nous l'avons fait durant le mois qui viens de passé !

Nous leur faisons face. Harry inspire, il va se lancer.

----

« Bien, nous avons décidé Lucius et moi… » commence Harry

« C'est Lucius maintenant ! » crache Ron.

La poigne du blond se fait plus lourde sur l'épaule de son calice. Harry quand à lui se tend. Le dialogue est amorcé, mais va être difficile.

« Ron, s'il te plait, j'aimerai que tu ne m'interrompes pas. La situation n'est pas facile, alors je te prierai de me laissez continuer.

Bien ! » dit-il après un mouvement brusque de tête de son ami.

« Donc, vous avez vu tous dans les journaux, que Lucius et moi avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble… alors que les premières fois était sommes toutes assez innocentes, nous nous sommes par la suite découvert des points communs …

Une certaine alchimie… à présent nous sommes ensemble ! »

Un certain silence passa dans la salle. Le calme avant la tempête… et celle-ci se déchaina !

« Harry cria indigné Ron, comment peux-tu être avec un homme pareil ? Passons pour l'instant, sur ton homosexualité… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est Malfoy ! Ex-mangemort ! Harry ! Les articles… tu les as lus… comment tu peux… »

Ron s'était levé du canapé et regardait le couple avec incrédulité et dégout.

Le brun eut mal, il déglutit péniblement. Lucius se rapprocha de son calice.

Il tenta de répondre à son ami, mais Remus hors de lui se leva.

« Tiens-toi loin de lui, Malfoy ! Depuis combien de temps ? »

Le regard interrogateur du blond ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du loup-garou.

« Tu crois que je m'en serais pas rendu compte ? Depuis combien de temps tu le suces ? COMBIEN ! »

Tous étaient étonnés de la virulence des propos de Remus. Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Lucius passa un bras autours de sa taille et toisa calmement l'adulte.

« Moony, s'il te plait… » murmura Harry.

« Oh Non, Harry ! Tu … il t'as ensorcelé… c'est pas possible sinon… c'est pas normal ! Comment tu aurais accepté d'être le calice de … de ce monstre ! »

« Remus ! » s'indigna Potter.

« Lupin ! » menaça Lucius.

« Harry ! » s'étonna Hermione. « Ce n'est pas vrai… tu ne t'es pas lié… à Lui ! Je veux dire… c'est un … vampire ! »

« Et alors …

« Oh non… pitié mon pote ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes ? le coupa dégouté Ron.

C'est un mangemort, bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

« Oui, reprit Lupin, Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas retourné sa veste uniquement parce qu'il est devenu ce qu'il. Il a rejoint notre camp surement pour se venger d'avoir été transformé par un des sbires du Seigneur Noir ! »

« Voldemort, Ron et Remus… son nom c'est VOLDEMORT ! s'énerva Harry.

Je fais ce que je veux. Il n'y a pas à revenir sur ça, nous sommes comme nous sommes. »

Hermione ne cessait de regarder Harry et Lucius qui se taisait.

Le blond semblait contenir sa rage et ses paroles acerbes. Harry s'énervait de plus en plus face aux propos blessant de ses amis.

Draco quand à lui observait la scène tranquillement, se faisant oublier doucement.

« Je ne comprend pas Harry, c'est dégoutant ! Il a l'âge d'être ton père, et c'est un homme en plus… je veux dire c'est contre nature ! » continua Ron sans prendre en compte la remarque du brun.

« Je croyais que tu aimais les filles… pendant tous ce temps… tu en as profité pour nous mâter… t'es dégelasse ! Quand j'y pense, dans les vestiaires, dans ma chambre… eurk ! T'es un sale pervers… un dégénéré ! »

Le dernier mot fut comme un coup de poing pour Harry. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre correctement sa respiration. Il ne devait pas leur montrer que leurs mots lui faisaient mal.

Remus continua sa diatribe.

« Ah bravo Malfoy ! Les viols collectifs et les tortures chez ton maître ne t'ont pas suffit… toujours besoin de viande fraiche einh !

Quand tu en auras terminé avec lui… tu ferras quoi… tu lui jetteras un Avada ou bien tu le videras de son sang pour ensuite le laisser se décomposer dans un trou… »

Lucius serra ses poings et avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry le devança.

« Remus, je ne te permet pas. Comment oses-tu ? Doute de Lucius si tu veux… mais ne doute pas de mes choix !

Son rôle a été bien plus difficile à tenir que le notre. Tu ne sais rien de lui… comment peux tu le juger ! »

« Oh, mais je peux très bien le faire… c'est un pervers, pédophile qui a abusé de ta trop grande confiance. Tu est tellement naïf Harry ! Il en a profité pour duper tous le monde. Il s'en est sortis avec aucune condamnation. Je sais les actions qu'il a commises pendant les raids… »

« Je connais aussi ses informations Remus. Le coupa Harry. Je connais la version de la gazette, celle du ministère et la sienne. Ne penses-tu pas qu'avec autant d'information je n'ai pas réussit à faire la part des choses ?

Nous étions en période de guerre, j'ai moi aussi commis des actions que l'on considérerait comme des crimes à présent.

J'ai tué quelqu'un à onze ans Remus, onze ans !! »

Harry reprit son souffle, les yeux rageurs.

« Oh par Merlin, Harry… c'était Quirrel ! Il avait Tu-Sais-Qui derrière la tête… Tu es l'opposé de ce monstre buveur de sang… Il est sadique, mesquin, fier de sa lignée corrompue. Et toi… putain, tu … yeurk… ça me dégoute. C'est Malfoy, je veux dire… tu ne peux pas subitement te mettre avec lui… on les déteste… En plus c'est un vampire…

T'es de la bouffe, la sienne… rien que ça… ah non ! s'arrêta Ron en se tapant la tête. Suis-je bête ! En plus d'être un garde mangé t'es devenu sa pute !

T'aurais pas put tomber plus bas … »

Harry le regarda les yeux exorbités sous le choc ! Ron était tellement méchant, frappant la où il fallait, le faisant souffrir atrocement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ces paroles. Comment il pouvait salir la relation qu'il avait avec Lucius. A l'attendre, le vampire serait un monstre assoiffé de sang et de sexe, se fichant des états d'âme de son calice.

Rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils vivaient.

« Ron ! s'étouffa Harry. Je ne… c'est pas… »

« Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores se reprit-il »

« Je t'assure que je suis heureux d'ignorer comment tu te comportes avec lui. Pitié. Epargne-moi tes pratiques contre nature. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses tomber aussi bas. Tes cauchemars avec l'autre fou t'on donné des idées, tu les mets en pratiques avec un ancien toutou…

« Mr Weasley ! » le coupa Lucius

« Quoi ? Il l'ouvre enfin le suceur… vous êtes aussi dégénérer que l'autre, dépravé au possible. C'est honteux d'aimer les hommes et vous en plus, vous utilisez un gamin qui a le même âge que votre fils… Vous êtes dégoutant, répugnant et anormal. »

« Mais ça doit te plaire Harry, non ? Tu aimes ça… écarter les cuisses… jouer la fille devant Malfoy… être soumis et pris… ça te fait bander… einh ! J'ai envie de vomir ! »

Les insultes de Ron rappelait à Harry douloureusement d'autre remarques acerbes, lointaines… celles de son oncle. Il est extrêmement difficile pour lui de savoir que c'est son meilleur ami qui les prononçait.

« Harry reprit Remus, on peut accepter que tu puisses aimer les hommes. Mais pitié pas celui-là. Tu sais comment sont les Malfoy, toujours à vouloir le pouvoir et la renommée… ouvre les yeux, il t'utilise pour regagner son ancien statut.

Tu n'es rien pour lui… quitte-le avant de souffrir. »

« Même toi Remus… tu n'as pas confiance en mes choix, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. » asséna froidement Harry.

« Oh je le connais même mieux que toi, j'ai grandit avec lui, on ne change pas sa nature profonde Harry. Il restera un manipulateur sans scrupule.

Il est devenu mangemort et maintenant c'est un vampire… sa nature lui correspond enfin. Un froid meurtrier sanguinaire… une créature de la nuit »

« Comme –toi il me semble Moony ! » répondit le brun.

Ron était sur le canapé et bouillait littéralement de rage. Rémus accusa le coup et repartit à la charge, tentant par tous les moyens de faire comprendre à Harry combien son choix était mauvais.

« Il n'empêche que tes parents et Sirius serait déçut d'apprendre ce que tu as fait de la chance qu'ils t'ont offert »

Harry prit à nouveaux une gifle mentale et serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent. Lucius resserra son étreinte de peur qu'il flanche.

« Comment oses-tu me lancer un tel argument ? Je suis heureux, ne peux-tu simplement pas l'accepter ? »

« Non Harry… je ne peux pas. Tu comprendras que j'ai raison lorsque tu te retrouveras seul et totalement détruit par sa faute. Alors à ce moment, peut être que je pourrai faire partie de ta vie. Mais tant que tu restes avec lui… je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne plus avoir aucun contact ensemble. »

Il transplanna. Laissant Harry déboussolé. Ron en profita et bondit du canapé.

« Je suis d'accord avec Rémus. Tu te fais manipuler et baiser par un connard de mangemort. Tu me dégoutes et me donne envie de gerber. Cria Ron.

J'ai qu'une envie c'est te coller mon poing dans la gueule pour que tu réalises dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu, mais je veux pas toucher un déchet comme toi. »

Il cracha sur Harry.

« Viens pas pleurer quand tu te feras jeter comme la catin que t'es. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi »

Il transplanna également.

Après l'éclat, l'appartement sembla bien calme. Lucius était proprement soufflé par l'attitude des deux garçons. Harry fixait un point au loin. Les mots de Ron résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Douloureux adjectifs pour qualifier ce qu'il était pour ses proches.

Draco restait impassible, même si comme son père il était très étonné par la prise de position très agressive des amis d'Harry.

Quoiqu'à présent, le mot ne leur convenait plus.

Hermione se leva et fit mine de s'approcher du couple.

« Oh Harry… commença-t-elle apaisante. »

« Qui ne dit mot consent, Hermione… et tu es resté désespérément silencieuse… »

« Harry… peut-être que tu aurais put réfléchir un peu… »

« Alors toi aussi… je suis assez grand pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends… »

« Oui, tu as fait ton choix, mais ça n'empêche que tu peux faire des erreurs et c'est à nous de… »

« Hermione… s'il te plait … » demanda Harry las.

« Bien… si tu ne nous écoute plus… ta décision est prise… adieu donc »

Elle disparut aussi de la pièce.

Les deux Malfoy restèrent silencieux. Draco observait son père et Harry. Il comprenait à présent le soudain intérêt de son père pour Potter. Pas qu'il le félicitait pour son choix, mais il est vrai que le brun avait un certain charisme et une popularité impressionnante.

Pour les détails personnels, il s'en remettait aux goûts de son père, ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus.

Lucius quand à lui ne quittait pas des yeux son calice. La discussion avait été pire que prévue. Même dans les plus horribles scénarios, il n'avait imaginé un tel désastre.

Et Harry qui ne réagissait pas…

« Harry… » l'appela le vampire.

Le brun semblait catatonique. Il fixait toujours le même point dans la pièce.

-------

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… je vais me réveiller. C'est un cauchemar… c'est pas possible… ils n'ont pas été aussi cruel … « calice d'un monstre » le regard horrifié de Ron, son ton… « ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes ! » pourquoi… oui je l'aime… alors, si méchant avec moi… veulent pas comprendre… « pervers, dégénérer »… non pas ces mots… Ron, Remus, Hermione… tout aurez été si simple si vous aviez tenté de voir au delà des apparences… « sa pute ! » ça fait si mal…

Ils ont salis notre relation « écarte le cuisses »… non, il me respecte !

J'ai mal… comme un poids qui me comprime la poitrine… j'arrive pas à respirer… « anormal » je me sens mal… la tête qui bourdonne… je suis pas en colère… trop triste pour ça… « tes parents et Sirius seraient si déçut »… ils comprendraient non ?... pas sur… je l'ignore… « tu n'es plus rien pour moi »

C'est terrible ! Moony, mon cher Remus qui a toujours été là pour moi quand Sirius est mort… il ne veut pas… me rejette… j'ai la nausée… j'ai chaud et froid en même temps… des picotements partout… « adieu donc »

Même Hermione… tous… je brûle… j'arrive plus à respirer tant leur mots me font mal… « dégénérer », « anormal ».

Je croyais pourtant…

Leur venin me déchire les entrailles, leurs regards me consument… ils me font si mal…. Ils sont si…

Quelque chose lâche finalement… ça ne me soulage pas… c'est encore plus douloureux. Les picotements deviennent des aiguilles… j'en suis traversé de part en part…

J'en oublie la discussion terrible de tout à l'heure… trop…mal !

Tous se voilent devant mes yeux… je me sens si faible d'un seul coup… j'entends des voix… je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passent… j'ai mal…

C'est trop … je perds pied… je sens quelque chose de dur heurter ma tête… un petit choc dans l'océan de douleur dans lequel je sombre…

Noir et douleur…

-----

Lucius regarde Harry, il reste immobile dans le salon, le regard hagard et fixé sur un point…

Je déglutis. Putain ! Ils ont été atroce… « Harry ! » s'il te plait répond moi… ne reste pas comme ça… « Harry ? » répond… fais quelques choses… hurle, crie, pleure…

Je n'aime pas ça…

Harry ne bouge pas encore, mais commence à trembler, une sorte de brume blanche le recouvre petit à petit.

Lucius et Draco commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Les tremblements qui secouent Harry se font de plus en plus violents.

L'aura à présent visible de Harry l'entoure comme un cocon protecteur. Des gémissements se font entendre, à la fois douloureux et suppliant.

Lucius est au supplice.

Harry ne va pas bien, il ne répond pas à mes appels… j'ignore ce qui se passe… je suis inquiet pour lui… « Harry » il ne semble pas comprendre, ou entendre…

Je commence à avoir peur…

On se regarde avec Draco et aucun de nous deux ne semble comprendre.

L'aura de Harry se développe encore plus autours de lui, c'est étouffant… il y a trop de magie… il ne semble plus rien contrôler…

« Harry ? »… rien.

L'aura se déchaine autours de lui, devient inconstante, les gémissements du brun sont plus fort… il se met à hurler des paroles incoercibles… aucun des deux Malfoy ne comprend. Il tremble de plus en plus, se tient la tête, se griffe les tempes comme s'il souffrait… .

Les objets autours de lui flottent sous la magie ambiante, certain ne supporte pas et explose.

Lucius s'inquiète de plus en plus. Tout son être est tourné vers une seule pensée : Harry, son calice !

Soudain une vague plus forte que les autres sort du corps du sorcier, alors qu'il hurle à la mort.

Les deux protagonistes regardent la scène incrédule et soufflé. Ils sont pantelants et chancelants après cette vague de magie impressionnante.

Alors qu'elle tourbillonne encore dans la pièce et que Harry hurle de douleur, elle disparaît d'un coup, comme aspirée par le corps du brun.

Il ouvre les yeux et tombe par terre comme une poupée sans vie.

« Harry ! » crie Lucius en courant vers son calice.

« Oh merde, Potter ! » répond son fils en s'approchant doucement du couple.

Le corps est encore secoué de spasmes et on entend quelques gémissements plaintifs.

Je serre son petit corps contre moi… il semble si fragile ainsi, tellement vulnérable. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… pourquoi il réagit ainsi…. Je ne veux pas le perdre… je sens qu'il devient inerte… oh mon dieu ! Je sens son souffle… il respire encore ; merci !

Inconscient surement… il faut qu'il voit quelqu'un… je dois savoir pourquoi il est ainsi… tient bon Harry.

Je le soulève dans mes bras et me dirige vers sa chambre. Un drôle de sentiment m'étreint le cœur… l'angoisse !

Il est si pâle… il respire doucement, comme si ça lui étais difficile… ne me laisse pas, Harry !

« Draco, dis-je sans me retourner, va chercher ton parrain et amènes-le ici. Tout de suite ! »

Je monte les escaliers tandis que j'entends le « plop » caractéristique.

Je l'installe dans son lit, qui fut durant ce mois fabuleux le notre… que de bon souvenir dans cette chambre… et maintenant… à quoi en sommes-nous réduit ?

Tu es là… pâle et tremblant… je te déshabille délicatement… je te caresse un peu… je suis là… ne t'inquiète pas… tu es chaud… je tâte ton front… de la fièvre !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je conjure un linge humide que je pose sur ton front brûlant.

« Harry, je murmure en te tenant la main, je suis là… toujours avec toi… je ne te laisserai pas seul, tu m'entends… jamais ! »

Je m'assieds contre toi, le dos sur la tête de lit et patiente.

Je te tiens la main et la caresse doucement.

Histoire que tu te rendes compte que je reste près de toi… c'est une promesse… et je les tiens toujours !

J'entends des pas dans l'escaliers, ils sont là. La porte est ouverte, ils vont rapidement trouver.

Draco est sur le pas de la porte, il entre et Severus le suit.

Le brun reste figé quelques secondes et entre aussi.

« Lucius ? » demande-t-il

« Pourquoi sommes-nous chez Potter ? »

« Severus, les questions serons pour plus tard, j'aimerai que tu l'auscultes ! »

Le sourcil se lève mais il n'ajoute rien et sort sa baguette. Je quitte le lit, mais reste près de lui.

Draco reste silencieux, dans le coin de la chambre.

Lucius observe les gestes de Rogue. Celui-ci découvre Harry et le scanne avec sa baguette. Il marmonne des incantations et lance divers sortilèges.

Le professeur fronce les sourcils et le recouvre.

Il conjure un autre linge humide qu'il pose délicatement sur le front du jeune homme.

Il se tourne vers Lucius.

« Alors ? » lui demande anxieux le vampire.

« C'est une crise magique ! »

Face aux regards perplexes qui lui répondent, Rogue continue :

« C'est un événement qui est relativement rare et qui survient lorsqu'un sorcier est soumis à trop de stress, quand la pression est trop forte ou bien lors d'un choc émotionnel très important, comme la mort d'un proche. »

« Et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? » le questionna Lucius

« Une crise magique est proportionnelle à la puissance du sorcier et à l'événement qui l'a causé. »

« On est pas dans la merde avec Potter ! » commenta Draco.

Séverus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Lucius prit la parole :

« Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Je l'ignore. Lors d'une crise, le sorcier perd le contrôle de sa magie pendant un court instant. Elle reste instable quelques minutes et après un peu de repos et des potions régénérantes, il va mieux.

Le cas de Potter est plus complexe. Il perd souvent le contrôle de sa magie… c'est sans gravité car il a appris à voir venir. Mais sa magie est au plus bas. C'est assez inquiétant.

Elle est plus basse encore qu'après son combat avec le Lord. »

Il regarda Lucius droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

« Il a juste assez de magie pour vivre. Il régénère rapidement d'habitude, mais il y a un blocage.

Son inconscient à dut bloquer la régénération de sa magie, car son esprit n'est pas remis du choc qu'il a subit.

Il est très instable psychologiquement, ce qui aurait des répercutions sur sa magie et pourrait le tuer.

Alors au lieu de traduire ses angoisses en évacuant sa magie, c'est physiquement que cela se passera.

D'où la fièvre et les tremblements. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, le stress psychologique qu'il a subit est trop important il va en avoir des symptômes physique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va avoir ? » Demanda Lucius très pâle.

« C'est très variés. De la fièvre aux convulsions, en passant pas des tétanies, des éruptions cutanés, cauchemars, insomnies quand il aura repris conscience. »

Lucius s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Harry.

« Comme si il avait besoin de ça ! » Il se tourna vers Severus

« On ne peut donc rien faire ? »

« Attendre et soigner les symptômes. Le surveiller aussi, qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal.

Pour l'instant il est inconscient, la perte de magie a été trop forte et trop brusque.

Il faut attendre que les choses se tassent un peu dans son esprit. Lorsque son taux de magie commencera à remonter un peu, on pourra le réveiller sans grand danger. Avant, il risque d'être trop instable.

Mais j'aimerai bien savoir qu'est-ce qui a put le mettre dans cet état ? Lucius ? »

« Oui, je vais répondre… on va descendre au salon… j'ai besoin d'un remontant ! »

« Vous ajouterez un second verre pour moi » lâcha Draco.

Après avoir acquiescé à la demande de mon fils, je sortis de la chambre, non sans avoir poser un baiser sur le front de Harry.

Le visage étonné de Severus aurait put me faire rire en d'autre circonstance, mais… elles étaient trop grave.

Putain de Griffondors !

Je descends les escaliers… Harry n'y a pas été de main morte… il est sans dessus dessous. Peut importe !

De quelques coups de baguettes et le tour est joué.

Je fais signe à Severus et Drago de s'assoir et je parts en direction de la cuisine chercher une bonne bouteille de Brandy.

Je prends trois verres car je suppose qu'il en faudra également un à Severus dans quelques minutes.

Je reviens dans le salon et je sens le regard scrutateur de mon ami. Il doit se demander comment je connais aussi bien l'appartement de Harry, ou pourquoi mon geste… mais les explications vont venir.

Je me sers un verre que je bois cul sec…. Ça fait du bien… la brûlure de l'alcool qui me descend le long de l'œsophage est une douce sensation qui m'apaise un peu.

Draco prend la bouteille et fait de même… tel père, tel fils !

Depuis longtemps je n'ai aucun doute sur ma paternité ! Nous sommes trop similaires !

« Lucius… » m'avertit mon ami.

« Oui, Severus… je vais répondre … Nous sommes bien dans l'appartement de Harry Potter.

Je doute que tu ais lu la presse ce dernier mois ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ? » me répondit agressivement Rogue.

« Pourtant, tu y aurais vu des nouvelles plus qu'étonnantes Parrain ! » rétorque Draco.

« Lucius ? »

« Tu nous aurez vus, Harry et moi, en photo, sortant au choix d'un bar ou d'un restaurant »

Il ne cille pas du regard… il a une maîtrise de lui qui me sidère toujours. Mais je sais que tu es franchement déconcerté…

« En clair, et pour que tu comprennes toi aussi Draco, Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. Mais nous nous sommes vus en de nombreuses reprises afin que notre rapprochement ne soit pas trop brusque et trop mal pris par la communauté sorcière. »

« Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui… eh bien nous avions décidé de clarifier la situation avec notre famille, pour moi Draco et pour lui… Lupin, Granger et Weasley »

Je repris un verre que je sirotai à présent tranquillement.

« Vois-tu Severus, nous pensions qu'il était plutôt judicieux de les réunir tous et de leur annoncer. Moins de stress et nous espérions qu'ils pourraient tempérer leurs réactions… »

« Hum ! » signifia Draco

Et il avait raison… nous n'aurions put imaginer pire…

« Et je suppose que l'état de Potter est dut à leur réaction ? » propose Rogue.

« On ne peut rien te cacher… »

Ils ont été atroce, avilissant, réducteur… même moi, j'ai été blessé par leur parole… notre relation n'était pas telle qu'ils la décrivaient… je ne peux pas quitter Harry et même si le pouvais… je m'y refuse… Il est mien autant que je suis sien…

« Il faut dire, Père, que si Lupin n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule, la pilule serait peut-être mieux passé ! »

« Draco, language s'il te plait ! » lui rétorquai-je.

« Je suis désolé, mais l'expression convient parfaitement à la description de la situation … »

« Oui, oui, le coupai-je, peut importe ! »

« Lucius ? » demanda Severus.

« Oh pitié, Severus, tu as dut le voir lorsque tu as lancé tes sorts de diagnostics… »

« Il … son métabolisme …. C'est légèrement différent… rien de très préoccupant… »

« Non, sur le plan médical, en effet… au contraire ! » répondis-je

« Il est mon calice ! »

L'étonnement de mon ami fut clairement visible alors qu'il comprenait que cela signifier que j'étais moi-même un vampire !

Draco restait quand à lui impassible, attendant la suite de l'explication surement.

Pourtant, il me surprit encore… la vitesse à laquelle il redevint impassible m'impressionna…

« Tu es donc un vampire… depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quelques années… petit souvenir du Lord ! » lançais-je

« Je vois… et pourquoi Lui ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je sais qu'il s'est retenu de cracher le « lui », il n'aime pas Harry, il a trop de rancœur envers son père pour voir outre…. Et mon calice ne ferra jamais le premier pas.

Il m'a déjà dit à mot couvert qu'il ne le détestait plus, qu'il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour un homme tel que lui… mais ce n'est pas à moi de les trahir…

Ce sont deux hommes que j'apprécie énormément et peut-être un jour se découvriront-ils ?

J'inspire… que dire sur mon Harry…

« Sois lucide, tu l'as vu quand tu l'as soigné… il a un corps magnifique. Draco ne fait pas cette grimace. Tu te poses la question, aussi, supporte donc la réponse.

Il a un certain charme, du charisme, une prestance particulière… non pas celle qu'on acquiert grâce à la noblesse de son sang… il a autre chose.

Il est doux, attentionné, espiègle… »

« Je suis d'accord, mais Lucius, c'est quand même le Survivant, plus Griffondor que lui… c'est pas possible ! »

« Détrompe-toi ! Il est assez vicieux, retord et manipulateur… je dirai qu'il a quelques penchant Serpentard…. Un cocktail détonnant ! »

« Tu t'es attaché à lui, je me trompe ? » le questionna Rogue.

« Bien entendu… il est mon calice… et même si nous nous sommes un peu emporté au début, nous avons appris à nous connaître…

Il est tous ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« C'est clair ! Parla Draco. Bien que je ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi, ni comment d'ailleurs… votre décision est prise. Je suis heureux que vous le soyez père, même si c'est avec Potter !

Je suppose que nous devrons faire des efforts, mais depuis la fin de la guerre nous nous tolérions… cela risque d'être assez facile.

Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit… je serais là. Après tous, il fait partis de la famille maintenant ! »

Draco se leva, embrassa son père et son parrain, pour transplanner ensuite.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux.

« Finalement j'ai bien besoin d'un verre ! » annonça Rogue.

« Tiens » dis-je en lui servant une bonne rasade de Brandy.

« Eh bien ! Potter… Soit ! Après tous je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi… alors si tu y trouve un intérêt autre que sexuel… c'est qu'il y a quelque chose… »

Il but une gorgée.

« Sa crise… ce sont les réactions de ses 'amis' ? »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ils ont été blessant. Lupin savait ce que j'étais… maudit sens de garou… et il a sentis des différences en Harry apparemment.

Nous avions pensé à cette option, mais nous croyions qu'il se tairait pour nous en parler ensuite… Nous nous étions lourdement trompés.

Il a lâché ça tellement vulgairement…

Enfin bref, ils se sont déchaînés sur lui, le traitant de pute, de pervers et je t'en passe…

Le matraquage s'est terminé après qu'ils aient tous refusé de le revoir tant que j'étais avec lui… »

Severus ne disait rien. Il se doutait que l'échange avait été violent, surtout après l'état de Potter, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient été aussi virulent dans leurs propos.

Alors qu'il avait terminé son verre, il se leva.

« Lucius, je ne te promet pas que je ferrais amis-amis avec ton cher et tendre…

Mais je suis là ! Tu me contactes dès qu'il ne va pas bien, peu importe l'heure !

Je passerai tous les jours et n'ébruiterai en rien la situation de Potter. »

« Merci Severus ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Rogue transplanna.

Lucius remonta dans la chambre très abattus. Il se posa sur le lit, près de son compagnon. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et changea de temps en temps la serviette humide qu'il avait sur le front.

Il s'endormit de nombreuses heures plus tard, aux côtés d'un Harry fiévreux.

----------------

A suivre….

Réponses :

**Yukari yukari** : Merci beaucoup. Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, c'est un peu pour ça que je mis suis mise… à la base c'était une one shot… mais il est vrai qu'à la relecture, j'ai sentis qu'il manquait quelque chose…

**Melethryn** : Merci beaucoup. J'essaye de pas trop me répétée… tant mieux si cela te plait.

En espérant que ce chapitre aussi.

**Eliwan** : Merci. Lucius est un personnage sombre et aristocrate, alors pourquoi ne pas y ajouter le charme et l'attraction sensuelle des vampires… Voila la suite…

**Rayondesoleil94 **: Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les encouragements. je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant.

**Shamra** : Ma première fan… j'en suis toute contente et très émue. Je suis heureuse que mes autres histoires te plaisent, même si Renouveau est un peu en attente, je vais m'y remettre aussi. Merci beaucoup beaucoup….

**Touraz** : Merci, tu as à présent la réponse à ta question… en espérant que ce chapitre te plait autant que les autres.

**Faucheuse mau** : Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup !

**Tama jessjess** : J'ai mis le temps, j'avoue... mais elle est là et le dernier chapitre va suivre également. Merci beaucoup !

**Adénoide adénoide** : Moui… mais je crois que le bonheur de Harry n'est pour l'instant plus à l'ordre du jour ! Quand à Lucius… il restera un Malfoy, même si son côté protecteur prend le dessus pour son calice ! Merci de toujours me suivre…

**Lilou the chihiro** : Merci beaucoup… plus je relis ton message et plus je rougis aux compliments. Je suis très contente de savoir qu'elle te plait autant. Pour les amis de Harry, tu as ta réponse, pour le monde sorcier… surement dans le prochain chapitre… Harry accepte moyennement son statut, mais il n'as pas trop le choix… il se sacrifie encore un peu pour avoir la paix ensuite…

**Maco et C elise** : voila encore de quoi lire… le dernier chapitre dans pas trop longtemps.

Merci encore à tous !!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous d'avoir patienté. Voici le dernier chapitre et son épilogue qui suit.

Bonne lecture…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Mais tant qu'il sera là, tout s'arrangera !

Une semaine… une semaine… sept jours, cent soixante huit heures, mille quatre…. Non ! J'arrête.

Je deviens un peu monomaniaque.

Il est vrai que je suis concentré que sur une seule chose : Harry.

Son état ne s'est pas amélioré. Je m'inquiète… heureusement que Severus m'a permit de me nourrir sur lui, sinon je devenais hystérique !

Je maudis ces griffondors stupides, incapable de réfléchir au bonheur de quelqu'un et de voir plus loin que les apparences…

Un ramassis de raclure… des sous merdes… oh déchéance… je deviens vulgaire à présent !

Oh mon Harry… tu me manques tellement ! C'est un véritable supplice de te voir ainsi. Tellement faible, si vulnérable.

Tu es pâle, le visage tirés par la douleur, ou la fatigue. Tu trembles énormément, tu as également maigris… pourquoi dois-tu subir autant d'épreuves ?

J'espère que tu iras mieux… je te parle souvent, histoire que tu t'accroches à ma voix et que tu reviennes.

Je te prouve qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes… je ne te quitte pas, comme promis !

Je travaille dans ta chambre. Draco fait la navette une fois par jour pour m'amenez mon travail.

Il a très bien pris la nouvelle… c'est un bon fils ! Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi son éducation. C'est un parfais Malfoy, il sait quoi faire et il lui importe peut les commérages. Je suis très fier de lui !

J'ai envoyé une missive à ton patron… mais je pense qu'il va falloir que je lui parle de ton état.

Tu m'avais dit qu'il était compréhensif, je suppose qu'il restera discret sur la situation.

Je ne veux pas quitter ton chevet, mais il le faut.

J'ai des papiers à signer aussi… Draco seras là ! Je refuse que tu restes seul.

Lucius après avoir transplanné au ministère, va directement dans son bureau signé les papiers nécessaires.

Sa secrétaire l'alpague alors qu'il rentre dans son bureau.

« Monsieur Malfoy, n'êtes-vous pas en vacances ? »

« Miss Johns, j'ai pris un congé certes, mais vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas en vacance. Mon fils vient chercher chaque jour mon travail.

Mais cette question ne serait-elle pas un moyen détourné pour savoir ce que je fais réellement ? »

« Je ne me le permettrais pas Monsieur ! »

Mais oui bien sur et moi je suis le futur ministre de la magie. Peut importe !

« En ce qui concerne les documents à signer et les beuglantes… » Reprit-elle.

« Je tacherai de venir chaque semaine, mais s'il arrive qu'un papier suscite ma signature immédiatement, vous me le ferez parvenir par l'intermédiaire de mon fils. Pour les lettres… comme d'habitude ! »

« Vous reviendrez… » Commença–t-elle

« Je l'ignore ! » la coupais-je.

Nous avons passé de nombreuses minutes à mettre en ordre certaines choses, puis j'ai quitté mon bureau. Il y avait dans ma sacoche de nombreux dossiers à étudier. Heureusement pour moi il existe les sorts d'allègement.

Maintenant je dois aller voir le supérieur d'Harry pour lui expliquer la situation. Cela risque d'être assez difficile et j'aimerai avoir à me justifier le moins possible…

Je me dirige vers sa section, j'espère ne pas croiser ces imbéciles de griffondors car je risque de ne pas pouvoir retenir le vampire qui est en moi…

Pas que je veuille beaucoup le retenir en leur présence… c'est juste par égard pour ma réputation. Je les accumule et voudrai que cette partie de ma personnalité reste secrète.

Je suis devant sa porte… je souhaite qu'il soit aussi compréhensif qu'Harry me l'a dit, sinon …

Je toque et entre dès qu'on me le dit.

Je reste poli malgré tous…. D'autant plus qu'il faut que je gagne des points pour qu'il soit clément envers mon calice.

« Monsieur Malfoy que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ? »

« Bonjour monsieur Kanes, je souhaiterai discuter avec vous, si bien entendu vous avez quelques minutes à me consacrer ? »

« Bien entendu, prenez un siège » me dit-il.

Je m'assois tranquillement et observe la pièce rapidement.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de faire en sorte que notre discussion reste totalement privé ? » lui demandais-je

Il me regarde étonné et s'exécute. Il pose quelques sorts et sort de son tiroir un objet qu'il active.

« Bien, maintenant nous pouvons parler. Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Je vais être franc et direct car je ne peux me permettre de rester trop longtemps ici. C'est au sujet de Harry ! »

« Vous avez toutes mon attention » m'encourage à continuer Kanes.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est absent depuis une semaine ? » Il hoche la tête et reste perplexe.

« Vous vous demander comment je le sait ? C'est assez simple, puisque c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé cette lettre, il y a une semaine ! »

Son regard change et devient légèrement suspicieux.

« Harry est malade, son état ne s'est pas amélioré et j'ai pensé vous avertir personnellement. »

« Rien de grave ? » demande mon interlocuteur.

« On ne peut pas le juger en terme de gravité… il a eut une crise magique. Pour l'instant il est encore inconscient, et nous ignorons quand… » répondis-je.

« Je comprends… personne n'est au courant ? »

« Juste des proches, Monsieur Kanes, et le médicomage… ils sont fiables ! »

« Autant que vous pouvez l'être ! »

Ouch ! Coup dur ! Pourtant…

« Monsieur Malfoy, que voulez vous que je fasse ? Pourquoi m'avoir averti ? »

« Harry, même s'il n'aime pas son métier, vous appréciais bien. Je pense qu'être honnête avec vous est la moindre des choses. De plus, vous ne vous inquiéterais pas de ne pas le voir revenir… »

Il est pensif.

« Nous pouvons faire quelque chose… vous devez savoir que son contrat doit se terminer à la fin de l'année. »

« En effet… et ? » le questionnai-je

« Il se pourrait que je raccourcisse cette durée… et qu'il redevienne un citoyen normal, disons… aujourd'hui même ? Qu'en dites- vous ? »

« Que vous êtes tel que Harry le disais ! »

« Puisque que cette affaire est réglée, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je suppose que vous souhaitez retourner au plus vite à son chevet ! »

« C'est exact ! Pourrai-je envoyer mon fils ranger les affaires d'Harry ? »

« Qu'il le fasse dans la semaine et qu'il me renvois les dossiers que Potter n'avait pas terminé de rédiger ! »

« C'est entendu. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Kanes ! »

Je m'écorchais la bouche certes, mais cet homme les valait bien. Très compréhensif !

« Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy… et tenez moi au courant de son état ! »

J'hochai la tête en quittant son bureau.

Je quittai le ministère rapidement et transplanné vers son appartement. Je montai en direction de sa chambre.

Draco y étais, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil confortable, lisant à haute voix un livre.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il me vit.

« Père, déjà de retour ? »

« Oui Draco. Quelques papiers sans importance et une petite discussion avec Kanes, son patron. »

« Alors ? » me demande-t-il

« Harry n'est désormais plus Auror. Il a été très agréable et compréhensif. C'est rare chez les gens du ministère ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il a cauchemardé un peu et pas mal remué. Il s'est calmé, mais je pense qu'il refait de la fièvre ! »

Quand cela va-t-il enfin se terminer ? Il n'a pas reprit connaissance… ce soir Severus doit le voir… nous verrons ensuite… Je m'inquiète pourtant !

« Draco, pourras-tu ranger ses affaires dans la semaine ? »

« Oui, j'irai demain ou après… je verrai. »

« Il faudra que tu mettes à part les dossiers qu'il devait rendre. »

« Pas de problème. Parrain viens quand ? » demande Draco.

« Ce soir je suppose ! » dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Harry, tu es si faible… je te caresse le visage… cette peau si douce, si délicieuse.

Tu me manques, c'est étrange combien ta présence m'est devenu indispensable en si peu de temps.

Je serais romantique, je penserais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… . Heureusement pour moi, je ne le suis pas.

Mais je ne nie pas une attirance certaine… je ne suis pas de si mauvaise fois…

Je soupire.

Tiens le coup Harry… il le faut… pour nous deux… pour leur prouver à tous que tu es plus fort que ça !

« Père ? »

« Désolé Draco… tu disais ? »

« Vous tenez à lui… je veux dire… comment… vous… » bafouilla mon fils.

Je souris.

« Je l'ignore… j'ai eut beau chercher… je n'ai jamais trouvé exactement ce qui a fait que je suis devenu dépendant de son sang sans faire aucun rituel…

C'est étrange… encore une chose singulière pour le Survivant !

C'est ainsi Draco, je suis heureux avec lui… il ne cherche pas la renommée, ni le pouvoir. Il est simple et m'accepte… entièrement. Mon passé y comprit ! »

« Tout ? Même avec Narcissa ? » demanda Draco

« Surtout avec elle… c'était essentiel qu'il comprenne qui elle était et comment nous vivions ! »

Je m'étais assis sur le lit et mon fils me faisait face sur son siège.

Il était silencieux.

« Aurions nous été heureux si elle avait été… différente ? » dit-il.

« Surement fils. Elle aurait été plus aimante envers toi et nous aurions put devenir de bon amis… Mais elle a fait en partie ce que nous sommes à présent !

Si tu n'avais pas vu la noirceur et la folie qu'engendrait le côté ténébreux, tu n'aurais sans doute pas si activement rejetés ces préceptes ! »

« Sans doutes… mais n'y a-t-il pas eut des bon côtés ? »

« Le meilleur qui est sortis de ce mariage désastreusement arrangés c'est toi, Draco ! »

Les deux se sourirent.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions Draco ? »

« Aplanir et éclaircir certaines choses… » éluda-t-il.

C'est bien mon fils ça… peut importe.

« Père, puis-je continuer ma lecture ? Il se sentira moins seul ainsi ! »

« Fais-le… ça ne peux que l'aider. »

Draco continua sa lecture tranquillement et je le cajolai doucement.

Peut importe si tu ne nous entends pas, l'essentiel est que tu ressens notre présence…. Nous sommes avec toi, nous ne t'abandonnons pas !

-------

Severus vint dans la soirée, il fit quelques examens et resta septique.

« Sa magie n'augmente pas… il est bloqué dans ses émotions et souvenirs négatifs. Il faut le sortir de cette spirale. » dit-il

« Comment ? » demandai-je

« Légimencie ! Quelqu'un doit pouvoir s'introduire dans son esprit et y injecter des pensées positives ou tenter de le faire revenir. »

« Je suppose que ce seras moi ! » répondis-je

« Ce serait mieux. Tu le connais bien mieux que nous et tu auras moins de risque d'être rejeté… il a confiance en toi. »

« Mais, reprit-il, fais attention… tu seras dans une partie très sombre de son esprit, tu verras surement des choses qui pourront être difficile… »

« Alors, on va y aller ! »

Courage Harry… je viens… je vais te sortir de là, tous iras bien !

« Légilimens ! »

Tout devint noir !

« Draco, tu vas me fermer correctement cette porte avec tous les maléfices que tu connaît ! »

Le regard interrogateur qui lui répondit força Rogue à se justifier.

« Comment va réagir ton père et a fortiori son vampire quand il verra certaine image du passé de Harry, en particulier les traitements plus que douteux de ses relatifs ? »

Un hochement de tête répondit et Draco se mit au travail. Severus surveilla Harry et Lucius attentivement.

------

Une demi heure plus tard, Lucius sortit de l'esprit de son calice.

Il avait le visage défait, trahissant violemment le choc que lui avait causé le sort.

Pendant quelques secondes il resta catatonique. Quand Severus lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule il sursauta brusquement, revenant à la réalité.

« Lucius ? »

« Oui… je … ça va allez… ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… c'est dur ! » répondit-il.

« Donc ? »

« J'ignore si j'ai réussis à le sortir de ça. Mais c'est tellement noir, sombre et malsain. Comment peut-il avoir autant d'horreur dans sa si courte vie ? » demanda-t-il las.

« Il est Harry Potter, et encore plus que les personnes qui ont vécu la guerre il a souffert… il a été au centre de tout . » répondit doucement le maître des potions.

« Je le sais ça Severus. Mais c'est réellement atroce. Il est plongé dans ses pires souvenirs… ses sentiments sont exacerbés… tellement que chaque vision…. Il me semblait être à sa place…

Je me suis vu cette fameuse nuit… les voix des Potter, le sort…

J'ai été à sa place pendant la renaissance du Lord… pendant la mort de Black… les deux années de guerre… la pression de la prophétie… son duel… et les paroles des… de ses amis.

Pas d'espoir, pas de bonheur… de la souffrance, de la douleur, une terrible descente dans les ténèbres…

Sa voix se cassa sous le coup de l'émotion.

Oh Harry ! Combien de souffrance encore ? Tu m'avais raconté tous cela… mais c'est tellement plus dur de le vivre… Comment as-tu put y survivre ?

Je me demande dans quel état tu me reviendras… si cette tentative… je ne souhaite pas y penser…

J'espère avoir réussit à implanter un de nos bon souvenir… si … j'ose espérer que ma présence n'est pas passé inaperçu… comme j'ai envie de voir a nouveaux tes beaux yeux émeraudes… sentir tes mains me caresser tendrement… sentir ta présence et ton odeur.

Je veux croire que tu vas t'en sortir.

Je te prend la main et la touche…

« Harry… il faut te réveiller maintenant… tu doit faire un effort… te battre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Lucius, je vais passer demain pour voir si cela à eut un effet.

Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Rogue transplanna.

Je sentis sur mon épaule une main… mon fils. Il me fait un petit sourire réconfortant et lui aussi s'en va.

Je suis seul avec lui.

Je le regarde… j'ai évidemment faim !

Je veux tellement qu'il se réveille, l'entendre gémir… sentir combien il aime donné son sang…

Je baise le drap et le mord au niveau de l'aine.

Le cou est difficilement accessible et il n'y a nulle part ailleurs d'endroit ou le flux sanguin est assez important.

Il n'a aucune réaction… mais on ne sais jamais.

Une fois rassasié, je lèche les plaies et me couche contre lui.

Je lui murmure de douce paroles… souvenirs de notre mois si incroyable.

Je m'endors à un moment…

-----------

Le lendemain… je le réveille… il est toujours inerte… mais un peu chaud, je pose un linge humide, l'embrasse et me lève pour me doucher.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner prit, je me met à travailler sur son bureau, dans la chambre. D'ici deux heures, Draco va venir m'apporter mes documents de la journée.

J'entends des gémissements et Harry bouge dans son lit.

Je m'approche et tente de le calmer. Il est encore brûlant… maudit Griffondor !

Je change son linge, il est toujours aussi agité.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et murmure des paroles réconfortantes.

Il se calme petit à petit…

« Lucius ?! » entendis-je faiblement.

Je me baisse vers mon calice et rencontrer deux merveilleux yeux verts…

Oh merlin tout puissant !

« Harry ! » ne réussis-je qu'à dire avant de me jeter sur lui.

Je l'embrassai partout sur le visage, fou de joie, de bonheur qu'il soit enfin réveillé… je suis si heureux.

Je lui effleure le visage doucement… comme pour me rassurer… il est bien devant moi, conscient !

Je l'aide à se redresser un peu…

Je me rend compte que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Tout à mon bonheur je n'avais pas vu qu'il ne souriait pas !

« Oh Lus'… »

Il se jeta dans mes bras, le corps brusquement secoué par de violent sanglot. Il pleurait sans relâche… bredouillant mon nom comme une litanie… s'accrochant à ma chemise.

Cette vision me brisa le cœur… j'avais mal , il est tellement triste…

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps il pleura aussi fort… mais petit à petit, ses sanglots se calmèrent.

Il quitta le giron de mon épaule et je fit en sorte de le caler contre moi, à sa place … dans mes bras !

Il me regarda, son visage dévasté par la douleur, les larmes coulant encore de ses beau yeux.

Entre deux hoquets, il me raconta… il m'expliqua combien il avait mal… il était déçu par ces anciens amis… qu'il ne comprenait par leur attitude… leur réaction…

Il ne voulait pas d'une bénédiction… une acceptation simplement !

« Ils… ils ont été si violent dans leur propos… que … je… ils… j'ai eut l'impression… qu'ils salissait notre couple… je me sentais si sale… et leurs mots… pas aussi extrême… pas eux… pas mes premiers amis… »

« Harry n'y pense plus… c'est derrière toi maintenant… je suis là… avec toi… tous va mieux allé… jamais je ne t'abandonnerai… tu es mon calice, mon compagnon, mon amant… pour toutes ces raisons et plus encore… je te l'ai promis et je t'assure être un homme de parole ! »

Il se remit à pleurer… il est assez à cran… je le comprend et le laisse faire.

Je sens sa respiration se faire moins saccadée… je pense qu'il s'est endormi !

Je le dépose dans son lit et l'embrasse sur la joue délicatement… oh que oui… tu es une personne merveilleuse et jamais je ne te ferrai le moindre mal… et encore moins te quitter !

Draco est sur le pas de la porte.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Assez pour avoir envie de torturer sévèrement ses amis ! » me répond il.

Nous restons songeur quelques secondes.

« Je vais ranger son bureau… même s'il va mieux, je doute qu'il ait envie de redevenir auror ! »

J'acquiesce et il me quitta rapidement, non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Harry.

D'un geste de la main, mes papiers arrivèrent à moi et je me mis au travail légèrement moins soucieux qu'avant.

Il était enfin conscient, à présent nous avions une incidence sur lui et pouvions l'entourer correctement.

--------------------------------------

Draco se dirigea directement vers le bureau du supérieur d'Harry. Celui-ci demanda des nouvelles et le blond lui annonça qu'il y avait quelques progrès.

Il s'enquit des dossiers :

« Mon père m'a parlé de certains dossier ? »

« Oui, Répondit Kanes, Il y en a quelques un, dans des pochettes bleues… sinon, je prendrai toutes feuilles avec le code AS 90 sur la marge gauche. Ce sont des comptes rendus ou des procédures de la section. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Quelqu'un viendra les chercher à ma place d'ici deux-trois heures. Je pense que ce seras suffisant. »

« Amplement ! Merci. »

Le blond quitta la pièce rapidement et après être entré dans le bureau de Harry, se mit au travail.

Il conjura des cartons vides et commença le tris des différents documents présent sur le bureau de son ancienne némésis.

Il emballa les divers bibelots et faillit faire brûler la photo de Poudlard qu'il y avait sur celui-ci.

Alors qu'il avait presque terminé de ranger tous les papiers pour Kanes, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Il ne leva que quelques secondes le yeux pour ce rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Weasley.

Il continua sa tâche.

« Malfoy, s'étouffa le rouquin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Pas de réponse.

« La fouine… tu vas me répondre ? s'énerva Ron. »

« Je pense que c'est assez clair ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu es dans le bureau de Harry ? » continua-t-il.

Le regard qui lui répondit énerva davantage le jeune auror.

« Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, t'es dans un bureau d'Auror à ranger des dossiers qui ne te regardent pas ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il est où Potter, il doit me remettre des papiers d'après Kanes. »

« Harry n'est pas là ! C'est moi qui doit te donner ces foutus dossiers ! »

« Il est pas là ? Enragea le roux. Il a été très gentil avec ton père c'est ça ? On lui a donc donner quelques jours de vacances ? »

« On peux formuler ça ainsi , même si … laisse tomber ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! » répondit Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouine Malfoy ? »

« Tsss »

Le blond se remit au travail alors que le roux le maudissait dans son coin.

Il entendit une voix féminine appelé Weasley.

Génial pensa Draco voilà Granger qui rapplique.

« Ron… je t'attend depuis…. Malfoy ? »

« Ouais, Ouais… » dit-il laconiquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans le bureau de Harry… tu emballes ses affaires personnelles ? »

« Il a pas voulu me répondre Hermione… »répondit Ron.

« Il … il ne travaille plus ici ? »

« Pff… bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai vous répondre… on va dire qu'il est dans l'incapacité d'assurer les pleines fonctions de son travail ! »

« Oh Malfoy cesse de faire de doux euphémismes avec nous… Réponds ! » lui ordonna la brune.

« De quel droit ? Pourquoi vous exigez des réponses ? Je range en effet son bureau et récupère ses affaires personnelles… le reste ne vous regarde en rien ! »

« Malfoy… serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »

Soulèvement d'épaules.

« S'il te plait ? commença suppliante Hermione, il a eut un problème sur une des ces missions ? Pourquoi tu emballes ces affaires ? Il ne viendras plus travailler ? Dis le nous… c'est assez inquiétant ! »

« Inquiétant ?! rugit Draco. Inquiétant ! Ca va faire une semaine que Harry n'a pas foutu les pieds dans son bureau et vous ne savez même pas pourquoi ? Vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendus compte…. Rien d'étonnant après votre prestation… Ecœurant ! »

« Une semaine …. S'étouffa la jeune femme… notre pres… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est ton père ! Il …. »

« Tais-toi, Imbécile ! la coupa le blond. Mon père n'as rien fait ! RIEN du tout ! Depuis une semaine, il veille avec moi sur Harry… Il est inconscient depuis dimanche dernier…. Et c'est entièrement VOTRE faute ! »

Sous les regards étonnés et interrogateurs, le jeune Malfoy ne put retenir sa diatribe :

« Oh, non… ne me regardez pas comme ça… VOUS l'avez descendus plus bas que terre, VOUS l'avez insultez, traitez de pute, de garde manger et autre, VOUS n'avez pas voulu qu'il s'explique, VOUS, ces amis, sa famille… VOUS êtes la cause de LA CRISE MAGIQUE QUI L'A PLONGE DANS LE COMA!!! »

Draco étais passablement essoufflé après son éclat de voix. Il les regarda, Ron avait le regard vide, sans aucune expression alors que son amie était choquée.

« Oh et puis merde ! » lâcha Draco

D'un coup de baguette magique il allégea et réduit les deux cartons de Harry et fit mine de quitté le bureau.

« Malfoy… je… on … » bégaya Ron.

« Je m'en contre fou Weasley… assume le fait que vous l'avez anéantis… Félicitation ! Vous avez réalisé un des plus grand rêve de Voldemort. » répondit gravement Malfoy en sortant de la pièce.

Il se dépêcha de quitter le ministère pour transplanner chez Harry et raconter son entrevu à son père.

-------

Draco dut retenir son père d'aller torturer les deux griffondors. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait fait un cauchemar, ce qui retint brusquement l'attention de celui-ci.

Sans ça, il était certain qu'il y aurait eut deux meurtres !

Les journées se déroulèrent tranquillement. Il fallut une autre semaine à Harry pour qu'il puisse enfin quitter son lit.

Celle-ci fut assez rude émotionnellement. Le jeune homme faisait énormément de cauchemars et parfois de grosse crise de fièvre.

Mais à chaque réveil douloureux, il y avait Lucius, son vampire qui le rassurait, le couvrait de mots doux et d'attention.

Bien que toujours faible, Harry voulait se déplacer, quitter son lit et sa chambre.

Il avait perdu du poids et ses jambes le supportaient à peine, mais il supplia Rogue de le laisser sortir.

A contre cœur et sous la pression de Lucius et Draco, il accepta.

Il marcha lentement, Lucius le portant quasiment. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le salon.

Il grimaça en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu, mais la présence de Lucius lui redonna le sourire.

Il s'affala dans le canapé en entraînant son vampire.

La tête qu'il fit, fut de trop pour Harry qui éclata de rire.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sourire. Harry était sur la bonne voie, il allait mieux, son moral toujours instable mais avec une nette tendance à remonter.

« J'ai soif et je veux des biscuits ! » dit-il en souriant.

D'un geste de la main Harry conjura son service à thé avec des gâteaux.

On entendit un grand fracas dans la cuisine.

Draco se releva et alla voir. Il revint aussitôt, totalement mort de rire. Il s'expliqua :

« Je crois que ta magie fait encore des siennes Harry…. Tes tasses ont explosées en l'air et tes biscuits ont comme qui dirait implosés ! »

Et il recommença à rire, rapidement suivit des autres.

Ils discutèrent de l'actualité et des articles qui paressaient encore sur le couple.

Les sorciers semblaient toujours aussi captivés par leur histoire. Les attaques s'étaient atténuées d'après les dires de Draco.

« Il ne passe pas une journée sans qu'on ne parle de vous… c'est officiel pour les sorciers vous êtes en couple ! »

« Nous verrons les réactions lorsque nous confirmerons ! » répondit Harry.

Il étonna d'ailleurs tous le monde.

« Harry, tu veux vraiment…. » demanda Lucius.

« Lus', j'en ai marre ! Nous avons notre propre vie privée, nous sommes deux adultes consentants, il n'y a rien de mal… alors confirmons ! Je ne souhaite pas me cacher ! »

Non, mais sans blagues ! Vraiment ras-le-bol ! Ils parlent de nous, alors qu'on se cache ou qu'on s'embrasse devant eux, c'est pareil… on sera à la une ! Autant leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitent, comme ça pas de mauvaise surprise !

Je suis bien avec mon amour… il est attentionné et si doux avec moi. A chacun de mes rêves, il était là… me consolant, me rassurant… . Il est ma vie à présent !

Je l'aime plus que tout et je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal… c'est quelque chose que je sens au plus profond de moi…

C'est étrange, car différent du lien et de l'obligation que j'ai en étant son calice… c'est plus profond…

C'est bon… peut importe ce qu'il se passe… je le sais.

Tiens, il me regarde étrangement… peut être parce que je souris comme un bienheureux… Mouais, ça doit être ça !

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. Seulement je veux que tu ailles un peu mieux avant de faire cette interview… » dit-il.

Il est si… miam… il a raison… même si je vais un peu mieux… je fais moins de cauchemars et d'après Rogue, l'essentiel de ma crise est passée. D'après lui, c'est normal que j'ai des baisses de moral… C'est vrai que je déprime un peu en repensant à ce qu'ils m'ont dit… mais je m'évertue à rayer ça de ma vie. J'ai eut trop mal… je ne pourrai sans doute pas leur pardonner.

Pour l'instant, je suis à l'abris… je suis chez moi, tranquillement et je me reconstruis… doucement. Lucius m'inonde de bonne choses et je me fais chouchouter… je profite… ça me fait un bien fou !

Il ne me mort pas souvent… je suppose qu'il a peur… mais je vais mieux…

Tellement mieux que j'ai hâte d'être seul avec lui…

Il m'a montré combien il est tendre avec moi, mais ma partie calice veut elle aussi de l'attention… et je sais comment je vais l'avoir !

Peut importe si je suis crevé le lendemain… je le veux ! Et fois d'Harry Potter, ce soir, j'aurais un vampire bouillant dans mon lit !

------

Je suis heureux et tellement rassuré. Ca n'as pas été facile… je me suis retenus un nombres impressionnant de fois de ne pas allez égorger ces maudits griffondors.

Mon Harry, mon ange, mon calice…. Oui d'accord je suis devenu un poufsoufle dégoulinant de sentiment et mièvre.

Mais bon, quand on voit son calice souffrir autant que je l'ai vu… on a envie que d'une chose, c'est de le protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à plus pouvoir !

Alors oui, un Malfoy ne doit pas aimer, doit seulement désirer… mais je suis aussi un vampire, avec un calice… et c'est à cause de ce lien !

Je suis sous son influence… alors, on peut dire que j'ai le droit d'être un peu dégoulinant parfois…

J'ai dut prouver à mon calice combien je tenais à lui, il a fallut que je m'exprime… il n'étais pas en état pour que je lui montre…

Quoique… je me demande… vu le sourire de serpentard qu'il fait… Peut-être est-il en état à présent ?

Nous verrons cela plus tard… je vais enfin pouvoir prendre de son sang alors qu'il est conscient… quel bonheur !

Je sens qu'après je vais abuser de lui… je vais lui faire d'abord l'amour tendrement…. Et ensuite… je vais le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce !

C'est un programme assez alléchant et diablement excitant…

Je suis tellement heureux qu'il aille mieux…

Nous allons allez de l'avant et prendre un appartement ensemble… légèrement plus grand que celui-ci… nous vivrons ensemble et baiserons quand bon nous semble peut importe la pièce où nous nous trouvons… .

C'est très bien comme projet d'avenir !

Je lui en parlerai… mais je suppose qu'il ne refuseras pas une aussi bonne proposition !

-------

La discussion ne tarda pas longtemps. Rogue conseilla à Harry de rester encore une semaine au calme et qu'ensuite ils aviseraient.

Ils se quittèrent rapidement et Lucius porta son calice jusque dans son lit.

Les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent clarifièrent immédiatement le programme de la nuit.

Le blond déposa son fardeau délicatement sur le lit :

« Mon ange… tu es encore assez faible… alors tu vas me laisser faire… fais moi confiance, tu vas adorer ! »

« Lus'… fais ce que tu veux, mais j'exige que tu me mordes ce soir… je n'en peux plus… j'en ai besoin ! »

Lucius ria.

« On peux ajouter ça au programme, ça ne fera que le sublimer ! »

Et comme prévus, Lucius le fit sien toute la nuit, alternant des phases de douce tendresses avec d'autres plus en communion avec leurs nature respectives.

-----

Alors que je te regarde dormir après notre fabuleuse nuit… je me rend compte…

Beaucoup de chose nous sépares, l'âge, notre statut, nos caractères, et pourtant, pourtant nous sommes ensembles, heureux et si c'est possible nous sommes encore plus proche l'un de l'autre.

Est-ce le lien vampire-calice, ou bien cette autre chose qui m'a retenu à toi avant de faire le rituel ?

Je l'ignore… il y a quelque chose… un autre niveau d'attache entre nous qui est supérieur à tous le reste.

C'est ce qui me fait dire que je serais toujours à tes côtés et que toi également.

C'est d'une manière assez rassurant d'avoir cette certitude en plus de celle que nous donne le lien…

Je ne regrette rien… même si tous c'est enchaîné très rapidement, je ne changerai la situation pour rien.

J'ai appris à te connaître et les difficultés nous ont rapprochés…

Nous sommes à un niveau d'attachement très nettement supérieur aux autres sorciers…

Après tout, un Potter et un Malfoy ensemble… ça ne pouvait donner qu'une union hors norme !

-------------------------------------------------------

Je suis au chaud dans mon lit, il fait bon. Je sais que Lucius est à côté de moi, il remue doucement, c'est bientôt l'heure ! Je ne veux pas y aller.

Oh ! Une paire de lèvres… hum c'est Lus'… il est toujours aussi attentionné et embrasse tellement bien… et voilà… ça y est… je suis dans un état pas possible.

Lui aussi… qu'est-ce qu'il a de bon matin à me sucer la langue avec autant d'ardeur… ça me rappelle d'autres activités plus physique…

Et au vu de sa main qui descend vers mes fesses…. Hum !

Très bonne idée…

J'ouvre les yeux pour croisé ceux de mon amour… d'uns bleu gris orageux….

Ma main gratte son ventre, alors qu'il gémit doucement… je descend un peu plus et constate qu'il aussi réveillé que moi.

Il reprend ma bouche voracement… d'accord, d'accord… je fais ce que tu veux…

Tandis que mes mains lui caresse les flancs lascivement, sa bouche migre vers mon torse… oh, non…c'est mesquin de t'attaquer… enfin… oui…. C'est tellement bon… que…

« Luciusss ! » gémit Harry.

U n grognement me répond... faut dire que sa bouche est occupé avec mes tétons… par merlin !

Il remonte son visage et le sourire fier qui y trône ne me rassure pas…

« Lucius ?! s'il te plait ! » le suppliai-je.

Il n'a pas l'air attendris pour un sous… il me tend trois doigts… miam… je sais ce qui va arriver et je m'empresse de les gober.

Il me les retire après quelques minutes… j'écarte les jambes en signe d'invitation et … Mais… il ne fait rien… non Lucius… me torture pas…

Sa main touche mon intimité doucement, de lent va et viens…

Je proteste !

« Lucius… veux pAAaaas ça » tentai-je alors qu'il appuis ces caresses.

« Luuuuus'… viens… j'en peut plus…. Démooonn…. »

Tu me regardes, sadique ! Je me fait donc sensuel… j'ondule, je gémis… je me touche… tout pour que tu me fasses tien…

Tu résistes… vilain !

Je tends mon cou et suppliant à nouveau…

« Luc… »

Oh par merlin tout puissant ! Tu me fouilles à présent, le doigt dans mon intimité reste peu longtemps seul… oh bordel… tu es… c'est bon…

Je ne me contrôle plus…

Je suis entièrement tourné vers cette fabuleuse sensation… tu me marques…

De dieu ! Je n'ai conscience de rien… des cris… gémissements… Plaisir, plaisir encore et toujours … je t'aime …

------

Nous sommes dans son lit, il ne va pas tarder à ce réveillé… je le sais, il cligne toujours des yeux lorsqu'il sort du sommeil…. C'est une des petites choses que j'ai remarqué.

Je sais aussi qu'il est angoissé à cause de la confrontation avec les journalistes.

Un mois et demi depuis ce fameux dimanche… il en a fallut du temps, de la patience, beaucoup de courage… mais il va bien maintenant.

Plus de cauchemars, magie stable… plus de mauvaise surprise !

Un pur délice !

Je vais taché de le détendre un peu… je l'embrasse délicatement, je le goûte comme d'habitude… il ne peux résister à ce genre de baiser.

De plus le matin, il est toujours dans de très bonne disposition… j'en profite souvent, il ne s'est jamais plaint auparavant… et c'est pas avec ce qu'il va avoir maintenant qu'il le ferra !

Mes mains se baladent… les vilaines, veulent redécouvrir son fabuleux corps !

J'adore le voir dans cet état, il magnifique… ces muscles jouent sous sa peau, son visage rougis sous l'excitation… c'est délicieux !

Je lui fait comprendre ce que je veux en posant une de mes mains sur son délicieux postérieur… il est ferme et à croquer…

Il ouvre les yeux… hum… légèrement voilé… je te fais de l'effet mon ange ! très bien…

Grr… ne me caresse pas comme ça… tu vas souffrir… mais tu connais tellement bien mon corps… que tu m'excites sans pour autant offenser ma partie vampire… l'idéal !

Ah, une petite main inquisitrice… oui tu me fais de l'effet… maintenant que tu en ai convaincu on passe aux choses sérieuses !

Je te dévore la bouche… à moi ! Je te marque encore… je parcours ton torse… si beau, et ce goût… tellement toi !

Tu gémis mon nom d'une façon si délicieuse… une invitation à la débauche ta voix… j'ai envie de l'entendre me supplier, crier mon nom…

Fais des vocalises !

Je remonte pour t'observer… le souffle court, le visage tendus par le plaisir… mouais… peu faire mieux !

Tu connais mon nom encore… je vais te faire tourner la tête à un point…

Je tends ma main droite… torturons-le… miroite mon ange ces trois doigts… moui… c'est bien, tu y mets du tien… tu les veux… peut-être pas encore Harry…

Je t'enlève ta sucrerie… tu gémis d'anticipation et écarte bien grand les jambes…

Tu es l'incarnation de la luxure… mais je vais attendre encore un peu…

Ma main gauche caresse ton plaisir… fier et droit… je suis léger dans celles-ci… je veux t'entendre… ah… c'est assez drôle, tu supplies plus fort quand j'appuis un peu plus…

Tu dois me maudire… mais tu ne peux imaginer combien tu es désirable à cet instant… combien j'ai envie de te prendre maintenant, là tout de suite… mais je me retiens encore un tout petit peu.

Perds la tête Harry… oublies le reste pour n'être focaliser que sur moi !

Tu m'observes… tu es magnifique… tu me supplies… ta voix… ton corps… tu exacerbe mon désir… tu te fait sensuel, sexuel ! Tu es foutrement excitant Harry… tu te touches… je résiste encore un peu…

Tes mouvements lascifs sont brûlant d'érotisme… tu tends ton cou vers moi…

Comment ? Ta danse voluptueuse aiguise mon envie… et mon doigt va immédiatement retrouver un endroit connus.

Tu es chaud et le hoquet de plaisir que tu as émit et très satisfaisant…

Je ne te laisse pas le temps de penser à autre chose… trois de mes doigts te fouillent… tu es mien… je te marque encore… je fouine en toi… c'est délicieux… tu geins… ta tête penché en arrière… les yeux qui roulent dans tout le sens… tu tentes de reprendre ton souffle alors qu'il s'arrêtent sous les assauts du plaisir que te procure mes doigts…

J'assène le coup final… alors que je continus à marteler ta prostate… je relève mon visage et de mes canines percent la douce peau de ton haine…

A chaque coup de langue, je touche ta prostate… tes yeux sont fixes, écarquillés et flou… trop de sensation !

C'est pour moi un moment intense… tu es à ma merci… seulement conscient du plaisir…

Je retire mes doigts et après une goulée je te pénètre doucement…

C'est bon… oh mon ange… tu gémis, tu couines, halètes… tu es tellement chaud, si confiant et entièrement à moi…

Mes mouvements sont calme, sensuel… dans la lignées des tiens… tu m'accompagnes alors que tu n'en plus conscience… c'est divin…

Nous jouissons ensemble… dans un gémissement qui ressemble à un cri.

Après quelques derniers coups de rein, je décide de me retirer… ton murmure entre deux souffles « je t'aime »…

Oh Harry !

---------

J'ai ouvert les yeux alors que le bruit de la douche se fait entendre. C'est étrange comme il me fait prendre la tête et grimper si haut…

Je me lève et vais le rejoindre… la conférence à lien dans une heure… il faut se dépêcher.

J'entre dans la salle d'eau… je le vois… splendide. Sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux blonds… il est magnifique.

Je toque à la cabine, il se retourne et m'invite d'un sourire.

Je ne me fais pas prier.

« Alors, de nouveau parmi nous ? » fait-il moqueur

Je tire la langue en réponse et me nettoie en jouant l'indifférent. Lucius ris .

Il m'embrasse la nuque, je me retourne pour lui capturer rapidement les lèvres.

Il sort en même temps que moi et nous nous séchons.

Après le petit déjeuner qui ressemble à un brunch, nous nous habillons.

Il me rapproche de lui, m'embrasse le front.

Il ne sourit plus… il porte son masque d'indifférence. Il m'embrasse le front :

« Prêt ? »

J'acquiesce en occultant la torsion de mon estomac. Je lui prend la main et nous transplanne au ministère.

Une fois arrivé, nous marchons en direction de la salle prévue. Je suis calme et très angoissé à l'intérieur. Mon visage reste impassible…

Lucius me tiens par le coude et nous avançons ensemble sans échangé un seul mot.

Nous avons assez travaillé notre version des faits. Nous sommes parés à toutes éventualités.

Alors allons y… entrons dans l'arène !

------

Harry est angoissé, mais ne le montre pas… il est étrange de le voir ainsi… mais tous comme moi, il se protège.

Moins nous en montrerons, plus nous serons sauf !

Je le tiens par le bras… seul contact raisonnable que nous avons concédés avoir en public.

Nous ne sommes pas démonstratif de nature, mais il faut bien que nous validions leurs rumeurs.

J'ouvre les portes de la salle. Nous y sommes…

C'est le silence… et brusquement des flashs… je hais définitivement ces requins de journalistes.

Nous montons sur l'estrade.

Nous restons sérieux, l'un à côtés de l'autre et attendons quelques minutes.

D'un mouvement léger, je sens qu'Harry veux en finir, nous nous approchons du pupitre et au bout de quelques secondes le silence se fait.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je commence.

Harry et moi-même avons décidés de tenir cette conférence pour mettre certaines choses au clair. »

Allez courage Harry !

« Il y a quelques temps déjà, Lucius et moi avons été vu régulièrement ensemble. De nombreuses hypothèses ont alors été faites sur les rapports que nous entretenions. »

« Afin d'éclaircir la situation et éviter tout malentendus, Harry Potter et moi-même Lucius Malfoy sommes en couple depuis environ deux mois. »

et là ils se déchaînèrent… je les hais réellement !

------

Lucius a lâché l'information… pas de taulé général… juste une grande excitation et une ruée vers les appareils photos !

Bien… nous allons voir ensuite ce qui va suivre.

Allez courage Harry… tu n'as pas bafouillé à la première phrase… tu vas y arriver.

« De multiples coïncidences ont fait que nous nous sommes côtoyés de nombreuses fois. Lucius était d'une compagnie charmante, une conversation agréable et un esprit plaisant. Malgré nos différents parcours, nous avons des nombreux points en commun qui nous ont indéniablement rapprochés.

Pour éviter toutes confusions et mauvaises interprétations, je ne suis sous l'influence d'aucun charmes, potions ou autres sorts. » dis-je en riant.

« Je vous prierai d'éviter à l'avenir d'écrire une autre ineptie dans la même veine sur les raisons de notre couple. Il serait fâcheux d'avoir sur le dos deux menaces de procès . »

Plusieurs hochements de tête… c'est assez comique. Il est vrai que Lus' et moi avons du charisme et assez de pouvoir pour les mettre en miettes

« Nous allons répondre à vos questions, sous réserves évidemment ! » termina Lucius.

Les mains fusèrent… évidemment, pas assez d'informations, trop de noirs…

« Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, vous avez été en retrait ces derniers temps, y aurait-il un rapport avec la situation ? »

« Nous avons décidés de moins nous afficher en public, afin de faire le point et de voir où nous en étions » répondis-je.

« Je sais de source sur, monsieur Malfoy que durant environ un mois vous n'étiez pas joignable à votre bureau, vous êtes vous arrêté également de travailler pour y voir clair ? »

« Je n'étais effectivement pas présent dans mon office, mais je travaillais cependant. C'était en effet pour prendre du recul et m'éloigner des beuglantes et autres messages affectifs ! » dit-il pince sans rire.

« Monsieur Potter va-t-il reprendre son travail d'auror ? » demanda un des journalistes.

Eyh merde ! C'était la question à cent galions… peut importe !

« Y a-t-il une raison à cette question ? »

« Toujours d'après certaines sources, votre bureau est vide ! » reprit-il.

« Vous devez fouiner souvent au ministère pour en savoir autant… en effet, mon bureau est vide.

Je laisse ce travail à des personnes plus compétente que moi… je vais prendre un peu de vacance et me questionner sur mon futur métier ! » répondis-je.

Et d'un écueil d'éviter, un ! Pour l'instant, ça va… pas de problème… ils ne cherchent pas trop loin !

« Vous sous-entendez donc que vous n'êtes pas assez compétent ? Vous, le Survivant ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas formé au travail d'auror, je ne connais que vaguement les protocoles et leurs méthodes d'actions. De plus j'ai tendance à être un peu impulsif sur le terrain… ce qui est problématique lorsqu'on travaille en équipe !»

------------

Harry se débrouille plutôt bien, il gère les questions et ne bafouille pas. Je suis fier de toi.

Il n'ont pas encore été trop vindicatif, mais les questions vont encore fusés ! c'est certain !

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose que vos proches sont au courant de votre relation, comment votre fils, qui a le même age que Monsieur Potter a-t-il réagit ? »

Je me disais aussi !

« Draco l'a très bien prit. Nous avons prit le temps d'en discuter et il a rapidement compris pourquoi. »

« Monsieur Potter, il est de notoriété publique que vous et le fils de monsieur Malfoy n'étiez pas en excellent terme à Poudlard ? »

Quel euphémisme ! N'importe quoi… je suis sure qu'il vont nous pondre un truc très romancé… avec des réconciliations émouvantes au possible… je hais les journalistes !

« Draco et moi étions dans des maisons différentes et assez opposées. Nous étions les deux assez charismatique pour être par la suite les deux chefs des maisons…. Nos altercations étaient nombreuses, cependant vous devriez savoir que son aide durant la guerre, tout comme celle de Lucius, a été très utile.

Nos différents d'adolescent avaient alors été effacés et nous étions rendus à des relations cordiales.

A présent, elles sont amicales. »

Bien Harry, t'as enfoncés le clou !

« Comment le Survivant en viens-t-il à dîner avec Lucius Malfoy ? »

« C'est assez simple… commençai-je, Harry est venu m'apporter des documents à signer, il était l'heure de déjeuner et je lui au proposé de venir avec moi au restaurant. Rien de rocambolesque… une demande somme toute assez commune. »

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez prit connaissance des actes de Monsieur Malfoy durant la guerre, comment vous gérer la situation ? »

« Je ne l'a gère pas comme vous dites. Je vous signale que j'étais moi-même au première loge, je sais ce qu'il sait passé. J'était également au procès ! Je savais quel crime Lucius avait commis. Ce que j'ai appris durant les semaines où vous avez à nouveaux tout déballé, c'est pourquoi ! »

« J'ajouterai que ce n'est pas cela le plus difficile continuai-je alors que Harry hochai la tête. Nous sommes les deux des personnes assez connus chez les sorciers et toutes actions entraînent des conséquences. Le plus dur, ce sont les beuglantes, les lettres d'insultes, de demande en mariage ou déclarations d'amour… comment réagiriez vous si votre compagnon en recevez une centaine par jour ? »

Hum… j'ai réussit à les faire taire. Harry me regarde et me sourit un peu. Nouveaux flashs… peuvent pas nous laissez tranquille un peu. Vivement la fin !

« Donc Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez aucun problème avec le passé de Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Ai ! Question difficile… je suppose qu'il n'en a pas, au vu des différentes discussions que nous avons eut… mais…

« Pourquoi je devrai en avoir ? dit-il assez vigoureusement. Lucius était espion de Voldemort pour l'Ordre… au nom de quoi puis-je juger les actions qu'il a faites ? Tuer une personne est peut-être horrible, mais si c'est pour en épargner dix autres ?

Son passé est comme il est… il fait partis de lui… il serait bien trop facile de nier cette partie . Lucius est une personne riche avec un passé sombre… comme toutes personnes qui a participé activement aux guerre contre Voldemort ! »

Merci !

« Comment vos proches ont-ils prit la nouvelle ? monsieur Potter ? »

Ah non ! Pas cette question… Harry se crispe… calme toi mon ange… on va terminé maintenant…

« Bien, nous espérons avoir satisfait votre curiosité. Nous n'allons répondre à aucune autres questions. Merci et bonne journée » dis-je alors que tous s'exclament et posent d'autres questions.

Nous quittons la pièce rapidement.

---------

Putain de journalistes… pouvaient pas se taire et surtout ne pas penser à cette maudite question… Bordel !

Je sens Lucius qui me tire le bras… enfin, nous quittons la pièce. On s'en ait pas si mal sortis… mis à part la dernière… c'est pas grave… on les assigneras à procès …

Nous sommes seul dans le couloir… heureusement. Je souffle enfin.

« Ca va ? me demande Lus' »

Je lui sourit… oui ça va… c'est enfin terminé. Il me le rend et me pousse doucement à avancer.

Sa main reste dans le bas de mon dos… elle irradie doucement de sa chaleur, c'est rassurant, pour les deux.

Nous n'avons plus qu'à allez voir mon patron Monsieur Kanes pour le remercier et nous rentrons.

Lucius m'a annoncer hier, que nous allions prendre quelque chose de plus grand. Je suis d'accord avec lui… un chez nous… c'est sympa comme idée et très agréable.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs en silence, pas besoins de mots.

Une fois devant le bureau, je toque et quelques minutes après nous entrons.

Kanes semble heureux de me revoir !

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, quel joie de vous revoir enfin ! »

« Nous aussi monsieur Kanes. » répondis-je.

« Vous semblez en forme Potter ! »

« En effet, je suis venu vous rassurez… je suis en de bonne main et tout va bien à présent. Répondis-je. Je souhaitez aussi vous remerciez pour votre discrétion et votre geste. »

« Pas de quoi, Potter. Je peux cependant vous posez une question ? »

Il continua après un hochement de tête de ma part.

« Qu'allez vous faire de tous votre temps libre ? »

« Je l'ignore… plusieurs options s'offrent à moi… j'ai eut des propositions dans le quidditch… mais je ne souhaite pas y jouer en tant que professionnel.

Je vais sans doute étudier à domicile… j'hésite encore entre les créatures magiques, l'étude des sortilèges ou les fondements de la magie… »

« Programme assez large… faites moi signe de temps en temps, et surtout n'hésitez à venir me voir si vous voulez des informations… »

« Merci Monsieur Kanes, je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Après un vague salut, nous quittions son bureau et je disais au revoir définitivement à cette partie de ma vie.

Bien qu'il soit mon patron, Kanes est quelqu'un de très cultivé et assez ouvert. Il parle peu, mais connaît énormément de chose… il est depuis très longtemps au ministère et si j'ai besoin d'informations sur mes recherches, je sais qu'il pourra me trouver des documents rares. Je viendrai le voir souvent !

Nous marchons dans les couloirs presque silencieux. Nous murmurons Lucius et moi sur quel sujet je me pencherais en premier !

Lucius souhaite les créatures, enfin surtout les vampires… et moi je veux connaître l'origine de la magie et comment elle prend forme dans les malédictions ou les charmes.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous tombons sur Hermione et Ron… je suis maudit !

-----------------

Je laisse Harry parlé avec son patron, ce n'est pas moi qui est voulu le remercier… à la sortie, nous discutons.

Depuis que je sais qu'il veut faire de la recherche, je le pousse à étudier les vampires. Il aura la possibilité d'étudier notre lien si particulier et ensuite pourra me faire subir toute expérience bizarre… récompensé évidemment !

Je n'accepte que les paiements en nature !

De toute façon, il va avoir du temps pour faire tous ça !!

Il fige… étrange… oh non ! Pas eux… je reste calme et ne les tue pas.

« Harry ! »s'écrie Granger.

Elle s'approche de lui, il ne bouge pas. Alors que je jette un regard vers lui, je le vois revêtir un air impassible, les yeux durs et froids.

Tu te protèges… qui t'en blâmerai après ce que tu as vécu à cause d'eux.

Elle s'arrête et nous regarde.

Oui, je te fais peur aussi.

-----

Hermione s'était arrêtée nette. Le couple en face d'elle était effrayant.

Ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre et terriblement majestueux. Lui dans une robe de sorcier bleu grise, assortis à ces yeux et Harry en portait une de couleur vert sombre.

Une aura de magnificence les entourait, la tête haute, le regard froid, le visage placide. Ils étaient beau et grand.

Les deux ne disait rien et semblait attendre le déroulement des événements. Deux seigneurs, puissant et dérangeant.

Cette attitude paisible… la jeune fille ne savait que faire. Ron ne disait rien non plus. Muet de stupéfaction, ou rendu incapable de parole sous l'effet de la culpabilité ?

Car, ce qui l'a dérangait, c'était cette distance qu'avait instaurée le couple, qu'Harry avait avec eux…

Quelque chose se brisa en Hermione, elle se rendit compte de l'impact…

« Allons-y » annonça Lucius doucement.

« Oui, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici » répondit-il aussi calmement.

Chose qui acheva l'autre couple, Harry n'était pas en colère, ni triste… aucun sentiment ne transparaissait dans sa voix… c'était atrocement douloureux de se savoir aussi ignoré.

Ron se reprit pourtant bien avant la jeune fille.

« Harry ! » dit-il alors que les deux hommes passaient à leurs côtés.

« Harry… tu ne peux pas… »

« Ecoute moi au moins… »cracha-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

« Monsieur Weasley » le menaça Lucius.

« Ron, lâche moi ! » continua Harry.

« NON ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté ! » cria-t-il.

« Pas d'esclandre Ron ! » d'un coup brusque d'épaule il dégagea son bras.

« Et puis, je crois en avoir suffisamment entendus la dernière fois ! »asséna-t-il froidement.

Il avança aux côtés de Lucius, qui lui tenait le bras, le serrant doucement en signe de réconfort.

Les mots ne servaient à rien… sa présence suffisait.

Ils laissèrent ainsi Hermione et Ron dans le couloir, déboussolé.

« Oh merlin… qu'avons-nous fait ? » fit un murmure.

-------------------------------

Les articles qui parurent le lendemain furent dans l'ensemble assez satisfaisant pour le couple.

Lucius partit travaillé alors qu'Harry entamé l'emballages de ses affaires.

La recherche de leur nouvel appartement commencé dans la soirée.

Il n'était pas très exigeant.

Lucius souhaitait de l'espace, Harry des sorts de protection très développé.

Après deux semaines de recherche, ils trouvèrent un loft dans un immeuble moldu, dans le centre de londres.

Il ravit le couple, car l'équipement était hybride, mélangeant sorcier et moldu.

Ils aménagèrent dans la semaine. Lucius était proche du ministère et Harry pouvait alterner entre la bibliothèque du ministère et celle de la faculté.

Il avait pris des cours à domicile et travaillé dans un bureau de leur appartement.

Ses recherches se portaient sur les vampires et leurs calices.

Il avait cédé à Lucius, son argumentation avait été parfaite et le sujet d'étude restait somme toute facilement accessible pour des études plus intimes… .

Ron et Hermione n'avait cesser de lui envoyer des hiboux, s'excusant de leur comportement. Remus était venus à son appartement et avait laissé un bref message de repentir.

Harry n'avait rien ressentis à leurs égards.

Il n'avait pas répondus et fait aucun geste en leur direction.

Il avait eut trop mal… jamais il ne pourrait revenir vers eux et avoir les même relations…

Parfois, ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du ministère. Les premières fois furent similaires, Ron tentait de se justifier, se faire pardonner et Harry partait silencieux, indifférent.

Puis à force, des saluts s'échangeaient, bref et superficiel. Harry n'avait pas le temps pour plus et n'en voulait pas davantage.

Il y avait eut des invitations et toujours elles furent déclinées.

Progressivement, ils s'arrêtèrent et se contentèrent de ce qu'Harry leur donnait.

Lucius et son calice était plus qu'heureux, d'une entente parfaite, osmose presque totale, ils étaient bien.

--------------------------------------------

merci


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

J'ai enfin terminé ! Quel bonheur… et j'ai faim.

Moui… je pense que je vais allez manger quelque chose. Passons voir Lus', je suis sure qu'il sera assez content d'allez au restaurant avec moi… ou sinon, nous irons à la maison…

Umh, pas sure qu'il y ait suffisamment à manger… on va voir.

Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau de son compagnon.

« Bonjour madame Johns, comment allez-vous ? » demandais-je en entrant dans le bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Bien merci Monsieur Potter ! »

« Lucius est-il occupé ? »

« Non, monsieur, il est libre jusqu'à 15 heures. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

J'entrais donc dans son bureau. Il était comme toujours magnifique… dans sa belle robe verte… miam…

Comme je suis heureux avec lui…

Nous en avons traversé des épreuves, mais… chaque jour, lorsque je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de me dire que je suis chanceux finalement, de l'avoir trouvé.

Je m'approche doucement et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il ne se relève pas, mais la main qui attrape la mienne me dit qu'il sait que je suis là.

J'attend qu'il termine.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourne la tête et d'un geste brusque m'attire vers lui…

C'est tellement bon quand il m'embrasse comme ça.

Il s'amuse à titiller mon côté calice et s'est follement délicieux.

Vil tentateur !

Nous quittons le bureau rapidement en direction d'un restaurant quelconque.

-------

Harry est venu me chercher pour manger… après quelques tendres minutes, nous partons. Il me parle de son travail, des recherches qu'il effectue sur les soi disant branches de magie… c'est intéressant et assez révolutionnaire.

Il cherche la différence qu'il existe entre la magie noire et blanche.

J'avoue qu'il est le seul qui peut se permettre de telle frasque dans ses recherches…

Il s'est plongé dans la magie noire à corps perdus et personne ne lui dit rien… assez impressionnant de voir combien son statut peut lui ouvrir des portes.

Il me pose quelque questions sur des sorts et je m'empresse de lui répondre.

Il a trouver un autre sujet que les vampires qui me concerne… vraiment incroyable…

Nous commandons notre plat et discutons de la soirée que l'on organise.

« Lus' ? » dit-il suppliant.

« Harry, cesse cette stupide comédie. Tu sais que Severus vient et qu'il est hors de question qu'il n'en soit pas autrement ! »

« Je vais être entouré de serpentard… et puis, je pourrai invité certain de mes collègues ? » argumente-t-il

« Tu sais qu'il en a été toujours questions… tu te plonge parfois trop dans ton travail. »

« J'enverrai donc un hiboux à Daniel et Ben » reprit-il plus joyeusement.

« Oui, mon ange… allez, mange maintenant ! » le coupais-je alors qu'on servait nos plats.

Il est magnifique et le devient de plus en plus avec l'age… Nous sommes très proche et Harry n'as pas encore comprit quel était la nature profonde de notre lien… mais j'avoue que ne pas savoir importe peut.

Nous sommes bien ensemble et épanoui !

Qui aurait cru que je serai amoureux d'un Potter ? Personne, même pas moi. Mais c'est quand même un Potter qui aurait dut aller à Serpentard, alors j'ai le droit ?

Non ?

Fin

----------

Promenons-nous dans les bois,

Tant qu'le vampire n'y est pas,

S'il y étais, il nous mordrais,

Mais tant qu'il seras là, tout s'arrangera !

Orianne T.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour dire ce qu'il pense du récit.

**Deimos de Thanatos** : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'ai été assez vindicative… Voici la suite et la fin !

**Neko-Nansu** et à sa conscience : Oui, j'ai été méchante avec Harry, mais il va s'en remettre, la preuve ! Pour Hermione, c'est ainsi… elle ne voit que Lucius et pense que Harry est incapable de faire un choix correctement… j'ai essayé de transcrire le côtés je-sais-tout-même pour mes amis ! Pour ton histoire, le lien n'as pas marché j'en suis désolé, j'aime bien voir ce que les autres écrivent. Merci en tout cas !

**Flore Jade **: Merci beaucoup !

**Ayumi16** : Voilà la suite et la fin ! En espérant que ça te plaise, je dirai que ça finis bien ! Pour une fois, je voulais des serpentards compréhensifs… ils sont toujours montrés du doigts, ça apprend à se serrer les coudes en cas de coup dur !

**Ange 34** : La voilà, avec la fin ! Merci beaucoup !

**Rayondesoleil94** : Je crois que j'ai répondus à ta question… il est sur que je laisse une ouverture possible… on peut y ajouter d'autres chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore… j'ai d'autres projets en cours… d'on « une rentrée mouvementé » à terminer ! Merci en tout cas !

**Eliwan **: Oui je sais, je suis comme ça ! Merci !

**Shamra **: Ce chapitre à donner beaucoup d'envie de meurtre… c'est assez impressionnant ! Merci en tous cas, le chapitre est assez long… ça compense non ? Je suppose qu'ajouter d'autre chapitre viendrai à la dénaturer… peut être que j'en ajouterai plus tard, mais comme une suite, une autre histoire… j'ai d'autre projet d'écriture te je veux me recentrer sur ma première histoire ! Merci en tous cas.

**Lilou **: Ce sont des situations extrêmes, un événement inhabituel, violent qui blesse les personnages… le récit n'est plus le même après, un accro à quelque chose de linéaire.

C'est douloureux pour Harry, mais il y a survécu ! Et pour le lecteur, ça change de ton !

J'ai longtemps hésité pour décrire leur réactions et ensuite à savoir si ils se réconcilieraient. J'ai dit non… et craqué pour des griffons bornés et trop protecteur… un peu trop virulent et impulsif. Un Rémus qui reste sur ces anciennes positions, comme avec Rogue, et une Hermione qui se pense plus censé que son ami et ainsi lui dicter ses choix !

Ajoutons l'info : vampire et c'est la cata !

Le monde sorcier accepte, Lucius reste quand même une personne importante… on crache peut être sur lui, mais il reste digne et fait des procès, c'est plus classe !

Merci en tous cas !

**C Elise** : Merci en tous cas, et je ne crois pas que tu sois tordue… ou tu doit l'être autant que tous ceux qui regarde un accident sur l'autoroute !

**Adenoide** : Non, c'était ses amis, mais trop protecteurs… mais bon tout s'arrange, enfin pour les deux héros ! je pense que le chapitre a répondu à tes questions concernant les amis de Ron.

Merci de rester fidèle…

**Liselou** : Disons que Lucius est Draco en plus âgé, donc plus sexy… enfin pour moi… merci du compliment, c'est très gentil ! Voilà la suite avec la fin !

**Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter **: Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, pour la mise à mort, c'est peut-être un peu radical… mais bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ont été assez atroce. Mais bon, tous s'arrange !

**Touraz **: Merci beaucoup ! Les réponses sont dans le chapitre, même si j'ai peu développé avec Draco et Severus.

**Faucheuse** : Merci et bien la voilà la suite… en espérant qu'elle plaise autant.

merci encore...


	6. rar

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et suivi pendant la publication de ma première histoire.

Je suis heureuse de savoir que « Promenons-nous dans les bois » vous a autant plus.

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine j'espère… .

Orianne T.

** Ps : Cherche correcteur ou correctrice pour mes autres histoires !**

merci d'vance pour les réponses.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Naus** : Dommage que tu sois en anonyme, je t'aurais bien écrit personnellement pour te proposer ce rôle ! J'essaye de me corriger, mais j'ai un gros défaut… je ne vois pas mes fautes !!! Merci en tous cas !

**Yaoi gravi girl** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Je ne voulais pas d'une réconciliation, pas après ce qu'ils avaient dis !

**Lilou **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toute « émouvue » par tant de compliments ! Pour Lucius, c'est en effet comme ça que j'aime bien le décrire, bien que d'autre interprétation de sa personnalité me plaise. J'aime à savoir que se sont des personnages complexes qui peuvent endosser de nombreux rôles.

**Kirin- tenshi** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !

**Sscomplexe** : je ne sais pas si elle est avec moi, mais bon si c'est le cas tant mieux pour les lecteurs !!! Je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai fais pleurer quelqu'un, ça veux dire que je suis arrivé à retranscrire assez d'émotions ! C'est le plus beau des compliments qu'on puisse me faire !

**Touraz** : Toute bonne chose à une fin, non ? Merci beaucoup.

**Shamra** : Merci, tout s'arrange plus ou moins bien selon les points de vue ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, on verra plus tard. Pour le reste de mes histoires… j'ai du mal, et je suis plus centrée sur « une rentrée mouvementée ». Elle arrivera bientôt, toute entière !

**Rayondesoleil** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, c'est toujours difficile de bien terminer correctement.

**Saturne** : Merci !

**Zaika** : Merci. …

**Aqdenoide** : Que de compliments, j'en rougis derrière mon écran. Ame-sœur ? Pourquoi pas, mais c'est un peu lourd en plus d'être calice-vampire ! Pour moi des âmes-sœurs se trouvent et se rapprochent du premier regard, j'ai voulu resté un peu cohérente avec le reste des livres de JKR ! Merci beaucoup en tous cas !

**C Elise **: Merci beaucoup pour me laisser toujours un petit mot !

Merci encore à tous !


End file.
